


The Adventures of PolyShep

by elavoria



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Banter, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Healing, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:37:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8870737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elavoria/pseuds/elavoria
Summary: Post-canon exploration of FemShep’s retirement on Rannoch featuring my OT3 Shep/Garrus/Tali, with a focus on the development of Shep and Koris’s relationship.Exploration of poly relationship dynamics right before I went poly irl. Very character-driven.Some fix-it — Reapers destroyed, but other synthetics were not. Shep doesn’t blow herself up destroying them. Legion is brought back.





	1. Chapter 1

“Admiral Koris?”

A pause as he registered her voice.

“Shepard. Come in.”

Koris did not turn to face her as she entered, instead continuing to pore over a datapad. Shepard could hear the weariness in his voice.

“I brought you something.”

The admiral finally looked up when she placed a plate of vegetables on his desk in front of him, smiling at his surprise.

“Shepard, I—”

Koris turned back to the plate, the scent of spices reminding him how hungry he was. Shepard walked to the window on the adjacent wall. The orange sun sent slanting rays of light into the office; in a few hours, night would fall. She had to remind herself that it was later than it seemed. The length of the day and night cycle was still unfamiliar to her.

“Ara,” she said after a pause.

“Pardon?”

“My name is Ara.”

Shepard turned from the window to give the admiral a small smile.

“Ara,” he repeated.

“You should eat, Admiral.”

Despite her several months on Rannoch, Shepard was unsure what to call him, though sure that her feelings were clouding her judgment.

“Koris. Zaal’Koris. I — you know my name, Shepard. Ara. Zaal, please.”

Shepard could not help but raise an eyebrow as a smile spread across her face. She found him endearing when he was flustered.

“Well, Zaal,” she said, enjoying the feel of his name on her tongue. “Eat. I’m worried about you.”

Koris took off his mask and turned his attention to his dinner; Shepard turned hers back to the window.

“How did you know I was here?” he asked between bites.

“Lucky guess.”

The admiral kept his thoughts to himself as he finished his meal.

“Cold again,” he grimaced, taking a sip of his tea before joining Shepard at the window.

They stood in silence, watching a quarian and geth walk past on the ground below, engaged in conversation. Shepard became aware of her heartbeat.

“I’d hardly believed I’d see it,” Koris mused.

“They deserved better.”

The quarian and geth passed out of sight, and the two were drawn back to the present.

“You said you were worried?”

“Yes. You should be home at this hour.”

“Home? I can’t go home. It’s incredibly important that I finish reviewing these reports. The captains are meeting day after to-morrow and my schedule is—”

“Zaal.”

Shepard placed her hands on his shoulders and squeezed gently.

“I need to do this, Ara. I need to help my people.”

“You won’t be helping anyone if you work yourself to death.”

Koris sighed and hung his head.

“Come on, let’s get you home.”

The admiral shook his head.

“I appreciate the sentiment, but I really must finish this.”

Shepard ran her hands down the admiral’s arms and took his hands in hers. Koris raised his luminous purple eyes to meet Shepard’s blue ones in surprise.

“At least let me keep you company.”

The quarian was at a loss for words, but looked down at their joined hands and nodded. He returned to his desk and sat down heavily. Shepard made her way to the table opposite the window.

“Any interesting developments?” she asked as she poured filtered water from Koris’s carafe to start another kettle heating.

“Yes, actually,” the admiral responded, eagerly launching into an overview of his work.

Shepard let his words wash over her. She paid enough attention to grasp the main points, but his voice was music to her, and she savored it. She found herself leaning against his desk and staring into his eyes, smiling. A small smile appeared on Koris’s face in response, but he seemed baffled by the attention.

“Did you have a question?” he asked.

“Oh! Um,” Shepard stammered, caught off guard. “The geth are behind some of these improvements, I assume?”

“Yes, of course. I thought I mentioned that. They have continued to be most helpful.”

The admiral sighed and turned back to his datapad to continue reading. Shepard picked up Koris’s mug and downed its cold contents when she thought he was not looking, but unprepared for the astringent taste, she grimaced and shook her head vigorously in a vain attempt to rid her mouth of the flavor, which naturally attracted Koris’s attention.

“Shepard!” he exclaimed, looking concerned. “Did you drink that?”

Shepard collected herself, only to point at the mug in her hand and ask incredulously, “Does this taste bitter to you?”

“Only slightly,” he responded, still staring wide-eyed at the commander. “Are you all right?”

“Yeah... yeah.”

“I have no qualms about drinking old tea if I must. You needn’t worry about that.”

Shepard nodded and gave the admiral enough of a smile for him to turn back to his desk. The water had finished heating and Shepard rummaged through Koris’s box of tea capsules, selecting one she knew he liked. She dropped it into the empty mug, poured the steaming water over it, and watched it dissolve, making a mental note to look for loose-leaf tea next time she was at the market. She walked the full mug back to Koris’s desk and placed a hand on his back when he did not acknowledge her standing behind him. His eyes widened slightly in pleasant surprise when he turned around and was handed a fresh cup of tea.

“Thank you, Sh— Ara,” he said gratefully as he took the warm mug with his free hand.

Shepard remained standing behind him, resting her arms on his shoulders and clasping her hands in front of his chest, reading over his shoulder. The pair was bathed in soft orange light, and Shepard wished she could bottle up the peaceful contentedness she felt. Time seemed to pass quickly; she lost herself in massaging his shoulders the way she knew Tali liked, though it was admittedly more difficult when the recipient of the massage was wearing an environmental suit.

“Ara!”

Shepard jerked upright and slowly realized that he had been trying to get her attention for a few moments. She removed her hands from his shoulders, and he stood and faced her.

“That felt... wonderful,” he said, blushing lightly, “I can’t remember the last time I felt so relaxed.” He cleared his throat and glanced at the floor, embarrassed. “However, I’m finished here, and I recall that you were insistent on me going home.”

Shepard noticed the empty mug on Koris’s desk and realized that the sun had lowered noticeably; it was now dusk.

“Right,” she said, emphatically enough to sound foolish.

She held the admiral’s eyes a few seconds too long, and they both blushed and reached toward his desk to divert their attention — Shepard for her plate, Koris his mug — but only managed to run their hands into each other, causing them to blush harder. They mumbled apologies but could not help continuing to stare into each other’s eyes, their embarrassment barely managing to mask the underlying desire they felt. Shepard felt her heart pounding and thought the admiral must be able to hear it too.

“I should go,” she said pointedly, picking up her plate and leaving the office too quickly for Koris to do anything but stare after her.

Shepard flew her skycar home at near-unlawful speeds and burst into her home. She leaned against the door after she entered, trying to make sense of what had happened at the office as the doormat decontaminated her shoes. She placed the plate on top of the hand decontamination stand and her hands inside it.

“Hey, Ara.”

The commander jumped at the sound of Tali’s voice, causing the quarian to giggle. Shepard walked to the kitchen and put the plate and fork in the washer while Tali watched her with a smug, knowing expression.

“Zaal’Koris sent me a comm message just a few minutes ago.”

Shepard blushed and looked at Tali, then to the washer, then back, and could only stammer helplessly.

“He told me to thank you for dinner, and that he’s sorry he didn’t have a chance to tell you in person,” Tali paused, gauging Shepard’s reaction, “and he wishes you a good night.”

“Did he?” the commander whispered.

“I might have sent him your personal comm address.”

“Tali!”

Shepard was too pleased to be too upset with her partner; after her retirement, her Alliance comm address had been deactivated, and she had never seen it fitting to give the quarian admirals her personal address.

“You said you liked him, but... Zaal’Koris? I wasn’t expecting that to actually go anywhere. I suppose I should congratulate you.”

“We didn’t do anything,” Shepard protested.

“So all this blushing is for nothing, then?” Tali teased.

“Shepard’s blushing?”

Shepard blushed harder as Garrus came into the kitchen and put an arm around Tali; she was now outnumbered.

“She’s got Koris asking after her,” Tali said.

“Wait, Koris? As in _Admiral_ Koris?”

Garrus shifted his weight and cocked his head at Shepard.

“The very same,” Tali replied, crossing her arms triumphantly.

“Damn, how’d you manage that?”

Shepard felt her partners’ eyes boring into her in anticipation.

“Well, I brought him dinner, and mostly we just blushed at each other.”

“There’s got to be more to it than that,” Garrus said.

“I... I made him tea.”

“You must know your way around his office,” Tali remarked, her purple eyes twinkling under her mask.

“I only go there every few weeks!”

“And how often do you visit Raan or Gerrel? Or... or Xen?” Garrus asked, incapable of keeping a straight face at the last name.

Shepard blushed again in protest.

“So...? You’ve got more to say,” Tali prodded.

“I also...” Shepard glanced at her partners but couldn’t hold their eyes. “I gave him a quarian massage,” she blurted out. “Are we finished here?”

“Oh, Shepard!” Tali laughed. “No wonder he appreciates you. I better be getting one of those massages to-night.”

Shepard felt herself relax now that the questioning was over.

“Just let me take a quick shower first.”

“Deal.”

“I’ve got some ideas on how to spend our time before that,” Garrus said to Tali, nuzzling her with his forehead.

Shepard smiled to herself as she left them to shower.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Shep can't keep her Feelings to herself.

“Koris?” Shepard asked softly into the intercom by his office door. She frowned when she was met with silence, opening the door anyway only to have her heart drop.

The admiral was hunched over his desk, his head resting on his hands. The only light in the room was a small desk lamp, and the faint light of the street lamps outside. Shepard approached him slowly. He did not acknowledge her until she was standing behind him, and even then he did not look at her.

“Ara.”

“Zaal,” she whispered, placing a hand on his back.

Koris slouched further at her touch.

“Talk to me, Zaal.”

The quarian sighed deeply and turned to face her. Shepard gently took off his mask, and her heart sunk lower at his defeated expression.

“There’s a board meeting to-morrow.”

“I know.”

Surprise flitted briefly across Koris’s weary features.

“Admiral Zorah, of course,” he said to himself, turning back to stare at his desk. Shepard pulled up a chair.

“Is that what’s bothering you?”

“The meeting? No. Well, not entirely.”

Shepard stroked the admiral’s back in silence, waiting for him to continue.

“Does any of this matter?”

The commander’s eyes widened at the unexpected force in Koris’s voice, his luminous eyes searching hers.

“Does anyone care? About my work, about...”

Koris did not need to finish his thought for Shepard to understand his distress, but he got up and walked over to the window before she could say anything to comfort him. She remained seated, admiring how the light from the street lamps framed his figure even as her heart broke for him.

“It seems I always have to fight for my work and ideas to get any recognition. I’m so tired, Ara,” his voice faltered; he broke off and leaned against the window. “I’m so tired of fighting.”

Koris took a deep breath and continued.

“I’ve never been popular. I know that. I don’t have the following Xen and Gerrel do. Taking back Rannoch and the peace you secured — while wonderful, truly — have made my people forget any heroism they lauded before. I didn’t want to be a hero then...”

The admiral fell silent again, and Shepard stood, her heart heavy — she was back in the shuttle on Rannoch, watching Koris’s shoulders fall as he realized his entire crew was lost, standing behind him, wanting to reach out to comfort him but not knowing how, only managing to tell him they needed to go — the last nail in the coffin of his ship and crew, how cold she must have seemed!

“My reputation—” his voice brought the commander back to the present, where she felt just as helpless. “Coward. Whiner. Suit-wetter,” he said bitterly, pausing after each and seeming to feel each word cut into him as he repeated them. “It’s as if they don’t recognize that I earned my rank just as they did. How do you recover from years of insults?”

Shepard approached him and stood at his right. She was unsure what to say but felt the need to be closer to him.

“You’re just about the only one that visits me outside of work.”

A quarian couple walked by on the street below, laughing, their arms linked. Their timing seemed to spite the weary admiral, and Shepard’s heart pounded against the silence that fell as they watched the couple walk past.

“I’ll be fifty-six soon. I’m not getting any younger,” Koris said, resigned.

In a swift motion, Shepard grabbed the admiral’s arm that was resting on the window, turning him toward her in the process, and placed her other hand on his cheek.

“Zaal,” she said, her voice reflecting the urgency in her eyes.

Koris barely had time to register the commander’s alarm before their lips met, and to Shepard’s surprise, he returned the kiss after a brief hesitation of shock. Her hand moved to the back of his neck, and she wrapped her other arm around his waist, pulling him closer, and closer again as she felt his warmth against her. Koris clasped his hands behind Shepard’s back, and they cautiously tasted each other — their feelings were born from friendship and affection, not passion.

When they stopped to breathe, Shepard rested her hands on Koris’s chest, and after a few moments, they shyly met each other’s eyes. A look of pleasant surprise was mirrored on their faces.

“Ara, I don’t know what to say,” Koris said softly.

“I love you, Zaal’Koris vas Qwib-Qwib.”

Shepard’s expression remained earnest, for which Koris gave the commander a grateful smile. He tentatively stroked her cheek, and Shepard contentedly pushed back against his hand.

“You never laughed at my name. I appreciate that.”

“That doesn’t mean I didn’t want to,” Shepard responded playfully.

Koris smiled again, unable to be upset with her.

“Ara, I — I need time.”

“I understand. I hadn’t meant to tell you quite like that.”

Koris walked Shepard back to his desk, keeping an arm around her waist.

“I admire you, Ara, and I care for you immensely, but I never considered ‘us’ — I thought you were... and it’s been decades since I last...”

The admiral took Shepard’s hands in his and looked down at them. Shepard laced her fingers around his and gave his hands a reassuring squeeze.

“We can take it slowly,” she said gently.

Koris murmured his thanks. Shepard rested her forehead against his, a turian behavior she had adopted. She placed a hand on his desk lamp’s switch.

“Are you finished here?”

“Yes, but...”

Shepard turned the light off, leaving only the faint glow from the windows, and returned her hand to his chest. She could feel Koris shaking under her touch.

“Zaal?” she asked quietly.

“Hold me,” he whispered, his voice faltering.

A jolt of agony shot through Shepard’s heart as she realized he was crying, and she threw her arms around the admiral. He relaxed into her embrace, and they held each other in silence as his breathing returned to normal.

“I’m here, Zaal,” the commander said, resting her head in the crook of his neck. Koris held her tighter in response. “I can stay as long as you need.”

The quarian mumbled something unintelligible, and Shepard smiled to herself as she stroked his back.

“Your people need you, Zaal. You and Tali are the voices of reason on the Board: without you, they’d be lost. Without you, many of them would be dead, even if they don’t realize it.”

Shepard thought she felt Koris nod, and she continued, “And don’t sell yourself short. Peace wouldn’t have been possible without your help. I needed you then—” she broke off to rest her forehead against his and place a hand on his cheek, “—and I need you now. So please, take care of yourself. That’s an order.”

When Shepard was met with silence, she began to worry if the admiral was all right. She took his face in both her hands, but he kept his eyes lowered.

“Zaal’Koris,” she said, unable to keep alarm out of her voice.

Koris reluctantly raised his eyes, their luminousness more striking in the dim light. Seeing the commander’s concern, however, he gave her a small smile even as a few tears rolled down his cheeks. Shepard brushed them away and moved her hands to his chest.

“Forgive me, Ara. I—”

Koris hung his head again, and Shepard realized that years of repressed emotions had surfaced. She placed a hand under his chin and raised his face to kiss him, tears welling in her own eyes. Koris kissed her back with feeling, tenderly wrapping his arms around her, holding her close as they explored each other’s mouths.

“I haven’t felt—” Koris struggled to get the words out, and Shepard waited patiently as he caught his breath again. “I haven’t felt wanted in so long.”

“Oh, Zaal,” Shepard whispered, moved.

His heart unburdened, Koris ran his fingers through the commander’s hair with a tired smile. Shepard wished Koris could be free of his suit’s environmental functions entirely; as it was, she had difficulty wrapping her arms around his neck meaningfully. She felt a thrill run through her at the thought of seeing him out of his suit. Koris caught the wistful gleam in her eyes and blushed, giving her an inquisitive look; Shepard blushed in return, not realizing she had been staring at him with such longing.

They held each other’s eyes in the near-darkness, each hardly believing the touch of the other was real. Several minutes passed as they embraced in quiet companionship. Shepard felt Koris lean into her, and realized she had caught him starting to doze. She smiled apologetically at his sleeping form, thinking how exhausted he had to be to sleep while standing.

“It’s late,” she whispered, and felt him jerk awake in her arms. “Your meeting to-morrow. You should get home.”

“Yes,” Koris replied, rubbing his face.

“Will you be all right?”

“I think so, yes.”

Koris turned the desk lamp on, quickly rummaged through the datapads littering his desk, selected one to take home, picked up his mug, replaced his mask, and turned the lamp off again.

“Zaal, promise me you’ll get some sleep when you go home.”

Shepard thought she saw the admiral give her a small smile in response before wrapping his arm around her waist and walking her to the door.

“I’m sure I’ll manage.”

Shepard leaned her head against Koris’s shoulder, pleased that he sounded happy. They passed through the office door, locking it on the way out, and rode the elevator to the ground level. They stood apart for propriety’s sake as they exited the building. Cool night air greeted them outside.

“Will you get home all right?” Shepard asked.

“Of course,” Koris replied almost indignantly.

“You were falling asleep on me not long ago!”

“Well, yes,” the admiral responded sheepishly.

“Good night, Zaal. Take care of yourself.”

“Good night, Ara, and... thank you.”

Shepard gave his hands a final squeeze, and was in the middle of turning around to walk home when—

“Shepard!”

She spun back around at the panic in Koris’s voice.

“We’ll see each other again?”

“Of course, Admiral.”

“I meant like this, I—”

Shepard placed her hands on his shoulders, quieting him.

“We’ll spend more time together, Zaal. If you need anything, you have my comm address.”

Koris nodded, and they went their own ways.

*

Shepard arrived home to darkness; Tali and Garrus were already asleep. She quietly made her way through the bedroom and into the bathroom to prepare for sleep. She changed into the tank top and shorts that functioned as her pajamas, washed her face, brushed her teeth, and was running a brush through her hair when Garrus let himself into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

“Tali,” Shepard whispered.

“She’s deep asleep, don’t worry.”

Shepard nodded and set the brush down, then embraced her partner, pressing her forehead against his. Garrus returned the pressure and placed his hands on Shepard’s waist.

“You’re home late,” he observed, his voice neutral.

“I didn’t expect to be gone so long.”

“It was... hard to fall asleep without you. I guess I’ve gone soft.”

Shepard gave him a look of surprise even as she felt a pang in her heart.

“I’m here now, Garrus. And I wouldn’t rather be anywhere else.”

The turian briefly flared his mandibles in an appreciative smile.

“Come on, let’s get to bed,” Shepard said, about to turn off the light and lead him back to the bedroom.

“Ara, wait,” Garrus whispered.

Shepard turned back to face him.

“Did you enjoy yourself?”

Shepard opened her mouth to respond but felt herself blush lightly.

“That tells me all I need to know,” Garrus said, brushing the commander’s cheek with a taloned finger. “Good.”

Shepard smiled her gratitude and turned off the light. The lovers gently climbed into bed on either side of Tali, careful not to wake her, and slept soundly until morning.


	3. Chapter 3

_Tali: Keelah, this meeting is boring. Wish I were with you instead._

Shep: Come home after. <3

_Tali: You know I will. Until then, I have to put up with Xen and Gerrel being insufferable._

Shep: As always.

_Tali: Koris has his mask on. He says he’s got a fever. You don’t know anything about that, do you?_

Shep: Me? No...

_Tali: You are a terrible liar._

Shep: Well...

_Tali: I knew it._

Shep: We might have kissed.

_Tali: Shepard! You bosh’tet! And you didn’t tell me! Wait until I get home._

Shep: What, going to smother me with cuddles?

_Tali: Maybe. Maybe worse._

Shep: I’ll keep the bed warm. ; )

*

Koris remained seated when the meeting ended, gathering his strength to stand. He was embarrassed to have appeared in front of his colleagues with a fever, but it was some consolation that settling on Rannoch was recent enough for a fever not to be entirely unexpected, and it was a small price to pay: he would not have changed anything about the previous night, except perhaps... he blushed as his thoughts gravitated again toward the human commander.

He was drawn back to the present as he noticed Tali approaching him; she had finished talking to Shala’Raan, and the other admirals were gathered to exchange a few last words. His heart started beating faster, and he wondered if she knew, and if she did, if she disapproved and how would he live with himself if he had hurt her and Shepard’s relationship, or if he had dug the grave of his professional career [would she tell the others?] — his thoughts raced as he stood to greet her.

“Take care of her, Zaal,” Tali said simply.

The younger admiral gave him a knowing smile and left him staring after her, blushing furiously — so she knew, and the Vakarian turian must know — he realized did not understand their relationship at all — oh, ancestors, what had he done? He was thankful that the mask hid his embarrassment.

*

Shepard heard the front door slide open: Tali was home from the board meeting. She felt a little guilty that she was not in fact keeping the bed warm but was instead sitting at he dining room table reading news articles.

“So?!” Tali exclaimed as she saw Shepard, mask in one hand and a datapad in the other.

“So?” Shepard smiled nervously.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t want to wake you up last night.”

“Keelah, of all things to lose sleep over, that’s a good one.”

Tali set her things on the kitchen counter and joined Shepard at the table.

“I didn’t want to distract from your meeting... though I guess that didn’t work,” the commander said apologetically.

“You know those meetings drag on anyway... It must have been quite a kiss for him to have a fever.”

“Oh, it was,” Shepard said almost dreamily, smiling at the remembrance.

Tali smiled at her partner, happy that she had found love.

“Tongue?” she asked, but looked as though she did not want to know the answer.

“Yes.”

Tali made a face of mock-disgust.

“Both times,” Shepard added with a wry smile.

“You kissed twice? Ugh, and we kissed after that!”

“I brushed my teeth in between!”

“Oh, Ara, I can’t believe — you’ve got strange taste.”

“I love you, remember?” Shepard said playfully, taking Tali’s hands in hers.

“I suppose there’s hope for you yet,” she conceded.

The pair sat in silence, playing with each other’s hands.

“You love him,” Tali remarked, her tone now serious.

“I think so, yes, I... love him. I told him as much.”

Tali nodded and thought to herself for a few moments.

“I know you wouldn’t say that lightly. And I know Zaal. He’s been alone for as long as I can remember. He wouldn’t be kissing you if you didn’t mean a lot to him.”

“Thank you, Tali.”

Shepard gave her partner’s hands a squeeze in appreciation.

“If for some unfathomable reason you want to go further with him—” Tali paused as neither could keep a straight face, “—I’d suggest _not_ doing it the night before the Admiralty Board has a meeting.”

“Noted,” Shepard replied. “You’re not going to let me live this down, are you?”

“Not any time soon, no.”

Tali got up and started to prepare a snack for herself, humming a theme from _Fleet and Flotilla_ as she did so.

“You know, Shepard? Zaal’s all right,” she said thoughtfully when she sat back down with her food. “But let’s not start sleeping with any of the other admirals, ok?”

Shepard felt herself blush even though she knew Tali was only teasing her.

“Shala is my aunt, Han’Gerrel is so _old_ , and Daro’Xen is... well, Xen.”

“I have no intention of turning your board meetings into orgies,” the commander responded playfully, smiling as she saw how much Tali cringed.

“Shepard!” the quarian cried, choking a little, “I’m eating!”

Shepard tried to apologize but could not do so without laughing. Several minutes passed in silence while she pondered her relationship with Koris.

“I would like to go further, if he would have me,” she said quietly.

Tali smiled at her, then opened her omni-tool and sent a quick message.

“What was that?”

“What? It was nothing.”

“I don’t believe you.”

Tali only smiled in response.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we meet Calator.

“I have taken the liberty of reviewing the materials Admiral Zorah sent. They should work well for you.”

“You what, now?”

Koris stared at his geth roommate as he made his way inside, not understanding. He had not bothered to check his messages while he was out.

“Admiral Zorah’s last correspondence included several suggestions—”

“Oh, Keelah,” Koris muttered under his breath, and Calator fell silent at his sudden preoccupation.

The admiral impatiently waited through the decontamination of his hands and shoes, then quickly made his way to his terminal, its flashing green light seeming to mock him. He opened his messages and saw an unread, untitled one from Tali sent to his personal address.

“Oh, Keelah,” he could only repeat as he saw the contents of the message.

“Zaal’Koris, I have an inquiry.”

“What is it?” Koris asked gently, regretting his former tone.

“My infrared sensors indicate that your face’s thermal emissions have increased.”

“I have a fever, Cal.”

“I am aware, Zaal’Koris. This heat is independent of your fever. It has happened at an increased frequency recently. I am curious what causes it.”

Koris sighed and admitted to himself that there was no tricking an AI and that he was foolish to have thought otherwise.

“It’s called blushing, Cal. It happens to a lot of organics when they are embarrassed.”

“Extranet data sources suggested as much. Thank you for confirming.”

The admiral silently wondered about the implications of the message, his thoughts tripping over themselves. He was not sure whether to feel happiness and relief, or shame.

“Zaal’Koris?”

“Yes?”

“Why are you embarrassed about supplements to bolster your immune system?”

“I... well...” Koris stammered, looking at the geth helplessly. “Making an effort to boost one’s immune system is associated with removing one’s suit.”

“Is not creator freedom from suits a logical eventuality?”

Koris felt himself blush harder at Calator’s line of questioning.

“Yes, that’s right. However, before we returned to Rannoch, the removal of a suit was usually associated with acts of intimacy.”

A pause of a few seconds.

“Are you planning on becoming intimate with Admiral Zorah?”

“No, oh ancestors, no,” Koris exclaimed, making an expression of horror. “No. Her... partner, Shepard — no, that’s — I mean, perhaps...” the admiral faltered and rested his mask against his hands as he realized he was making assumptions and admitting his previously unvoiced desires aloud.

“Shall I obtain these items for you to-morrow, Zaal’Koris?”

Koris thought to himself for a moment, then looked up at the geth.

“Yes, I’d appreciate that. Thank you. And, Cal,” he added as it started to walk out of the room, “I think I’d prefer if you only monitored my professional address from now on.”

“Acknowledged.”

“And you’re not uploading this exchange to the consensus, right?”

“Correct.”

“Thank you.”

Koris sighed and rested his mask on his hands again as he processed his thoughts. The message had been sent hours ago. He wondered if Shepard knew. Even if she did not, she must have indicated to Tali that she was interested in pursuing their relationship — or perhaps it was only Tali trying to make a suggestion? No, he was sure she would not suggest something like that without proper evidence — or would she? Koris felt himself questioning everything he knew about Tali’Zorah.

“Zaal’Koris.”

The admiral was brought out of his thoughts by Calator holding a cup of tea; his heart was moved by the gesture.

“Extranet data sources indicate that navigating romantic relationships can cause distress. You seem distressed. Please drink this.”

“You are wonderful, Cal, truly.”

Koris activated his suit’s induction port and took a sip of the warm tea, letting it relax him.

“Is my assessment correct?”

“Yes. I don’t know what to make of this.”

“Why not ask her?”

Koris frowned.

“I wouldn’t know what to say to Tali.”

“You do not need Admiral Zorah’s input.”

The quarian almost choked on his tea at the geth’s bluntness.

“Shepard, then?”

“Yes. Talk to Shepard-Commander.”

Koris smiled at the inversion of name and rank that had stuck in Shepard’s case after Legion had used it. He wished he could have known Legion better, but he respected the unit’s choice.

“I think I’ll do that. Thank you, for the tea and... for being your rational self.”

The admiral finished his tea in silence, pondering the import of having just taken relationship advice from a geth.

*

Shepard’s terminal beeped a new-message notification, waking her from her half-sleep. She rolled onto her back and sat up, admiring how cute Tali was when she slept, even behind her mask. Feeling too lazy to walk to the office room, she opened her omni-tool and checked her email. There was an untitled message from an address she did not recognize.

_Shepard,_  
It’s Zaal’Koris. We should talk soon, if you have the time.  
Yours cordially,  
ZK 

“It’s from Zaal!” Shepard cried.

Tali jerked awake next to her.

“Zaal,” Shepard repeated, feeling like her heart might burst from happiness.

“Finally,” Tali mumbled as she registered what was happening. “I gave him your address weeks ago.”

“Should I call him?”

“Up to you. If you do it now, I get to listen too.”

“I should make myself look more presentable first...”

“Shepard.”

“What?”

“As if he cares.”

“But my hair... we just took a nap.”

Shepard hopped off the bed to the sound of Tali admonishing her again and went into the bathroom to brush her hair and straighten her clothes.

“Do you think he’d rather talk in person?”

“What, are you thinking of inviting yourself over to his house?”

The commander blushed.

“Perhaps that’s not the best idea,” she conceded.

Tali rolled onto her stomach and propped her head on her hands to watch Shepard fussing over herself.

“I don’t know. You could always ask.”

“Yes,” Shepard said, frowning at herself in the mirror. “I should talk to Garrus.”

“Good idea.”

Shepard made her way to the office and found Garrus seated at his terminal. She draped her arms over his cowl.

“Painting tutorials?”

“Yeah.”

“Why don’t you take a class? I’m sure we could find one.”

Garrus laughed softly and shook his head.

“Did you see my first attempts? It turns out painting walls with Reaper blood doesn’t really prepare you for actual painting.”

“Perhaps not, but it helped you save the galaxy,” Shepard responded, kissing his cheek and straightening up.

The turian chuckled, flaring his mandibles.

“Anyway, I heard you got an exciting message,” he said.

“You heard?”

“You weren’t exactly quiet about it.”

“Yeah... I guess not,” Shepard said sheepishly. “I wanted to talk to you about it.”

Garrus paused the vid and turned to face his partner. Shepard sat in her own chair and took a deep breath.

“You know I have strong feelings for Zaal?”

“Of course. I didn’t think you were kissing him just for fun. What’s bothering you?”

“I want to pursue my relationship with him.”

“Is that all?”

“I wanted to make sure you were ok with it.”

“Ara,” Garrus said gently. “Come here.”

Shepard went to sit on the turian’s lap and rested her hands on his cowl.

“Does he feel right to you?”

The commander nodded.

“And he makes you happy?”

Another nod.

“And you love him?”

Shepard hesitated, but nodded again.

“I want what’s best for you, and if that means sharing you with Zaal, I can make peace with that.”

“If you’re sure. I’d understand if you were jealous.”

“Tali has been an excellent addition to our relationship,” Garrus said, stroking Shepard’s face and making sure she met his eyes with her matching blue ones. “I trust you.”

The pair leaned closer to each other until their foreheads touched. Shepard wrapped her arms around Garrus’s neck, closed her eyes, and breathed a sigh of relief.

“I love you,” she said softly.

Garrus pressed his forehead harder against hers in response.

“If you didn’t, you wouldn’t be asking.”

Shepard straightened up and laced her fingers around Garrus’s.

“You already had a hard time sleeping. It will only get worse,”she said, looking at their joined hands.

“I’ll manage. I want to try, at least.”

“Thank you, Garrus. Thank you.”

“Now why don’t you go talk to him?”

They gave each other a final nuzzle, and Shepard stood and stretched.

“Just... don’t involve me in any of your, ah — well, you know — with him.”

Shepard made a face that was part smile and part cringe at the thought of Garrus and Koris doing anything remotely romantic together. She sat back down at her terminal and sent off a quick message.

_Zaal,_  
I think this might be best discussed in person. Perhaps I can come over after work some time? Let me know.  
Shepard 

The commander smiled to herself, excited about what the future might hold.


	5. Chapter 5

Shepard felt her heart pounding as she waited for Koris to answer the door. Seconds ticked by what seemed agonizingly slowly, and she hoped she had not beaten him home from his office. She almost wanted to start pacing to take her mind off her nerves, but she did not want to appear impatient. _Keelah._ Fortunately, pacing was rendered unnecessary by the door sliding open, and Shepard was met by —

“Zaal?” she asked, staring blankly at the geth in front of her, then staring at the number by the door, then back to the geth.

“Greetings, Shepard-Commander. Zaal’Koris notified me that you would be coming. Please, come in.”

The geth stepped aside to let Shepard enter, and she cautiously walked through the door and began the hand and foot decontamination.

“You have me at a disadvantage,” she said, giving the geth a confused smile.

“My apologies, Shepard-Commander. I am Calator. Zaal’Koris calls me Cal. You may do the same.”

“Thanks, Cal,” she said, extending her hand for the geth to shake.

“Did Zaal’Koris never mention me?”

Shepard thought she detected a hint of sadness in Calator’s voice, but thinking that improbable, dismissed it as surprise.

“No, he didn’t.”

The geth flared its panels slightly and lowered its head almost imperceptibly. Shepard caught it but pretended not to notice; she was now sure that Calator was having an emotional reaction.

“Zaal never spoke of his personal life,” she said, hoping to comfort it. “We only talked about our work when we met. I’m sure this evening will be different.”

The geth nodded.

“Would you care for some tea, Shepard-Commander? I obtained levo-based tea in anticipation of your visit.”

“That sounds wonderful, thank you,” she said, smiling, genuinely touched.

“Zaal’Koris will be with you shortly,” Calator said before disappearing into the kitchen.

Shepard took a moment to look around the room now that she was alone. From what she could see, Koris’s house was smaller than her own and less spacious. It was decorated in good if somewhat quaint taste, and was clean and neat, though not clinically so, which Shepard appreciated. She took a seat on one of the chairs and took in more details of the room, wondering what Koris could be doing.

“Shepard!”

She was roused by the admiral’s cheerful voice, and she stood to greet him with a smile.

“Ara,” he said happily when he was near enough to take her hands in his. “You’re here.”

“Of course I’m here, Zaal. It’s good to see you so happy — so to speak.”

“Please forgive me for keeping you waiting. I was taking care of a few last-minute work things, which is not a proper excuse, I know.”

“It wasn’t too long ago that I had to file all sorts of reports myself. I understand.”

Their attention was diverted from each other as Calator appeared in the doorway with two steaming mugs of tea.

“I see you’ve met my roommate,” Koris said.

“Yes, he’s as wonderfully sweet as you are,” she replied, smiling at their joint embarrassment as she took the mug Calator offered her.

“I will be in the kitchen with my auditory sensors turned down, should you require me for anything,” the geth said.

Koris thanked Calator, and they settled onto the couch and turned their attention to their tea as the geth left the room. Shepard held her mug close, breathing in the sweet scent of peppermint.

“Thank you for coming,” he reiterated when they were alone.

“Oh, Zaal, you know I couldn’t resist seeing you,” she said, hoping she was not being too forward. “You seem to have recovered from your fever, or does it not affect your mood?”

“I haven’t quite recovered yet,” the admiral said, “though your presence does wonders for my spirits.”

Shepard smiled and blushed, pleased that Koris reciprocated her courtship.

“It’s been days now. Should I worry about you?”

“No, this is normal for me. My immune system has always been weak, even by quarian standards.”

The commander took a sip of tea and frowned.

“Is it not to your liking? I don’t know anything about levo-based food. Cal took an educated guess.”

“Oh, no... no. I love peppermint. I was just thinking about...”

Shepard paused and stared into her mug, unsure if the subject of his ship was still sensitive for him.

“About what, Ara? You can tell me anything.”

She met the admiral’s eyes and gave him a small smile.

“Your ship, Zaal. I had no idea your immune system was weak. It’s good we got you away from the geth before you got a suit puncture, or... or worse.”

Koris remained silent, his head lowered. Shepard set her mug on the low table in front of the couch and moved to sit next to the admiral, placing a hand on his back.

“I’m sorry, Zaal, I didn’t mean to—”

“It’s all right,” he said, keeping his eyes on the mug in his hands. “I am very fortunate, yes. I only wish the same could be said of my crew.”

“I know. If we could have saved them, you know we would have.”

Koris nodded.

“I appreciate the difficulty of your choice, Ara. It is not one I would wish on anyone. It seems you’ve had more than your fair share of hard decisions, though I suppose that comes with your rank, doesn’t it?”

“Being a commander in what everyone thought was a hopeless war, once they actually realized we were at war? Yeah. It certainly came with the territory.”

“As the admiral of the civilian fleet, I was spared most of those decisions. However, that only meant that I had to deal with the consequences of my colleagues’ questionable choices. Especially when they consistently sided against me, and often, against Tali’Zorah.”

“Tali sends her regards, by the way, and hopes you feel better soon.”

“Give her my thanks,” Koris replied, activating his induction port and taking a sip of tea. “I’m glad we can see eye-to-eye now. I still regret how I treated her. That seems so long ago...”

Shepard smiled, remembering how angry Tali was at Koris at her trial.

“A lot has changed,” she agreed, reaching for her mug. “War has a way of bringing us together, it seems.”

“Yes... As a matter of fact, it’s because of Tali that I wanted to speak to you.”

“Oh?” the commander asked in surprise. “Did something happen?”

“She, ah... she sent me a message a few days ago,” Koris began, embarrassed.

“Of course she did,” Shepard said, remembering Tali’s mischievous look when she refused to tell her about the message she sent.

“Pardon?”

“She wouldn’t tell me what she was doing, but I knew she was up to something. What did she say?”

“Well, nothing. The message only contained information about various supplements and immunoboosters.”

Shepard was not sure whether to blush or laugh, and ended up doing both.

“What is the meaning of this?”

The commander calmed herself at the concern in Koris’s voice.

“Zaal, I... it’s nothing to be worried about,” she said.

Shepard set down her mug and placed a hand on the admiral’s back, stroking him for a few moments until he also put his mug on the table, and they held each other’s hands.

“She wasn’t taunting me?”

“No, no, not at all. It was her way of telling you that I... well...”

Shepard blushed and lowered her eyes, and Koris held her hands tighter as the implications of the message became clear to him.

“Ara,” he said gently. “I... I feel the same way.”

The commander threw her arms around Koris, and they embraced in silence for several minutes, each loath to let the other go. When they finally broke apart, Shepard took his mask in her hands, wishing she could remove it but not wanting his recovery to take even longer.

“I’m so glad,” she whispered.

Koris placed his hands over hers, stroking them gently.

“As am I,” he replied.

He took Shepard’s hands to rest them in his lap before continuing, “I suppose we should get to know each other on a more personal level.”

“I’d like that, Zaal. I feel like I know you so well, but I know so little about your life.”

“There was hardly time for us to discuss personal matters. You know that, Ara.”

“I know,” she said with a sigh, “and we have all the time we could want, now.”

“Yes, we do.”

They stared into each other’s eyes through his mask.

“Oh, Zaal, I could kiss you. I want to kiss you...”

She thought she could see him smiling, and he squeezed her hands.

“You’re starting to understand how it feels to be quarian,” he said. 

Shepard gave him a sad smile back.

“If you get me a straw, I can be even more like you,” she said, sipping her tea.

Koris gently stroked Shepard’s face, pushing a few strands of hair behind her ear and running his fingers through them. She smiled shyly at him over her mug.

“I grew up on ships, too,” she said. “Settling is almost as strange for me.”

“Did you? Well, you already wear our clothing,” he said. “I don’t think I ever told you how much that means to us, and... to me.”

“I love your culture, Zaal. I’m glad I can stay here on Rannoch. It’s so beautiful... I can understand why your people wanted to come back so badly.”

“The geth took good care of it while we were away.”

“Yes, they did. And you were willing to give it up for them.”

“They would have deserved it,” Koris said, unable to keep from sounding defensive.

“I know, Zaal. I understand.”

“I’m sorry, I’m—” He sighed to calm himself, then continued, “I’m still not used to my views being taken seriously.”

Shepard set her mug down again and gave the admiral a hug, resting her head in the crook of his neck and her legs over his. He placed a hand on her back, and she nestled closer to him.

“Ara,” he said softly, stroking her back.

“You’re so comfortable,” she said, smiling contentedly.

“You really think so?”

“Of course. I wouldn’t be curled up next to you if I didn’t.”

They sat in silence, enjoying the feel of the other’s breathing, until at length Koris spoke.

“It is, ah, pleasant to feel you next to me. It’s been decades since I last sat down with someone like this.”

Shepard shifted herself into more of a sitting position.

“You mentioned that before. What happened?”

She felt Koris take a deep breath and hoped the story was not too painful to recall.

“I was young. We both were. She had just transferred to the ship I was on after her pilgrimage — I had returned from mine a few years previously. We were fast friends, and were soon lovers. We convinced the captain to let us work on the same projects so we could spend all our time together. She was so intelligent, compassionate...”

Koris paused as he remembered his former lover.

“She sounds wonderful, Zaal,” Shepard said, stroking the black fabric across his chest. “Someone worthy of you.”

They held each other’s gaze for a few moments, and Koris continued.

“When we weren’t working, we were finding private places to be intimate with each other. After... about a year passed in bliss, we decided to link our suit environments. It was hard on both of us — her immune system was also relatively weak — but eventually we adapted to each other. We were so blinded by our love...”

Koris paused and shook his head. Shepard snuggled closer to him in an attempt to comfort him, and he ran a hand along her shoulder and back but remained staring straight ahead as though still lost in the past. When enough time had passed in silence, Shepard began to worry.

“Zaal?”

The admiral turned to face her, and she placed a hand on the side of his mask.

“Are you all right?” she asked.

“Yes,” he replied after a pause. “I haven’t thought about this, about... her, for... for many years.”

“Do you want to talk about something else?”

“No, no... I’m all right.”

They sat quietly for a few more moments.

“What happened?”

“I think it was another year or so that passed after we adapted when we grew tired of being separated by our suits. We decided to take our love to a clean room. We knew it was risky, even having linked our suits, but we felt we couldn’t wait. We weren’t trying to have a child. We took steps to prevent that. I never decided if that made it better or worse.”

Koris paused, lost in his thoughts again.

“I didn’t think quarians would do that just for pleasure, given the risk.”

“Most do not. However, some of us make poor decisions.”

Shepard took the admiral’s hands in hers and played with them for a few moments. She found it hard to believe that the weary, disciplined quarian next to her was once young and careless.

“You consummated your love,” she said.

“Yes, we did. It was our first and last time.”

“Oh, I... I’m sorry.”

Shepard put her arms around Koris and hugged him, and after a brief hesitation, he returned the hug, holding her tightly and resting his mask against the crook of her neck.

“She died from complications from an infection... a direct result of our intercourse.”

Shepard felt Koris sigh against her, and she stroked his back.

“I’m... so sorry, Zaal.”

They held each other in silence — Shepard trying to process his pain, Koris trying to fight the emotions that had resurfaced with the memories.

“It’s all right, Ara. It’s been decades, as I said. I had my time to mourn, and even if this isn’t the easiest thing to discuss, I’ve moved on.”

Shepard doubted the admiral’s truthfulness, but she did not want to press the issue. She felt it was selfish to want intimacy with Koris after what he had told her and had to remind herself that he shared her desire for it.

“We can take it slowly,” she said when they broke apart. “However much time you need.”

Koris gave her hands a squeeze in gratitude.

“I appreciate that. I hope your experiences were more pleasant than mine.”

Shepard felt the tension pass, and they resumed drinking their tea.

“Actually, I was never involved with anyone until I met Garrus.”

“Too military?”

“I suppose that was part of it — I enlisted as soon as I came of age. There was no one that interested me before him. I never thought it’d be a turian, though,” she laughed. “He’s the best thing that’s happened to me, especially after he realized I liked him.”

“And Tali? You live with her as well, correct?”

“Yes, we all live together.”

“I see,” Koris said, though the confusion in his voice belied his words.

Shepard only smiled, figuring that she could save that conversation for another time.

“How did you meet Cal?” she asked.

“Not long after I was assigned housing and duties on Rannoch, Calator approached me. I was surprised to be personally sought out by a geth—”

“Really?” Shepard interrupted. “You’re one of their biggest advocates.”

“That may be true, but before Rannoch, advocating for the geth was a lot less... personal, I suppose. Our races were not in close contact. It was more theoretical than anything.”

Shepard murmured agreement and took a sip of tea and Koris continued.

“Calator told me that the geth had decided I needed someone to take care of me, and that it had volunteered, as it was apparently particularly appreciative of my efforts.”

“That’s so sweet,” Shepard said, smiling. “How did they come to that conclusion?”

“Cal said that my geth colleagues thought my stress levels were too high — they had analyzed my heart rate, breathing, other indicators of that sort — when I was in contact with them.”

Shepard linked an arm through Koris’s and held his hand.

“Zaal, I had no idea you were so stressed.”

“Your visits to my office tended to have an, ah, calming effect,” the admiral replied, clearing his throat in embarrassment.

“I’m glad I could help,” she said. “If you ever need me, though, please send a message.”

“Cal can provide most of the assistance I need. It has access to my suit’s sensor telemetry and is constantly monitoring it.”

Shepard gave Koris’s hand a squeeze.

“Good. You deserve to be taken care of.”

“Cal is wonderful to me. I appreciate it very much.”

The admiral laughed softly, and Shepard looked at him in surprise.

“I probably gave it quite a scare the first time it was here for one of my nightmares.”

Shepard set her now-empty mug on the table and took Koris’s hands in hers.

“Zaal, you’re not ok.”

“I know, Ara. I...”

Koris shifted his gaze to their hands.

“You need to get help.”

“I have Cal.”

“Cal isn’t a therapist.”

“Ara...”

“Zaal, promise me,” she said, placing her hands on the sides of his mask. “I need you. I need you to be well.”

Koris held her gaze for several moments before responding.

“I’ll... I’ll look into it.”

Shepard stared into his eyes for a few more seconds before removing her hands from his mask.

“Thank you,” she said quietly.

She snuggled close to Koris, wishing that her embrace could take away his pain, and he ran a hand along her back.

“What about your professional career?” she asked at length.

They spent the next hour discussing their service records, and Shepard was pleased to finally know the origin of the Qwib-Qwib. When they had run out of the most obvious things to share about their lives, they leaned against each other and sat in contented silence.

“Well, Zaal. I should get home, and let you have dinner.”

“That would probably be best, yes.”

They remained sitting in silence for a few more moments, unwilling to part. They were roused by the sound of Koris’s terminal.

“That’s the tone for a priority message,” he said, suddenly alert. “Someone must want my attention. Excuse me, Ara.”

Koris got up to attend to the message, leaving Shepard staring after him. She decided to consult Calator about Koris’s nightmares and made her way to the kitchen. The geth stood as she entered.

“Shepard-Commander, do you need something?”

“No, I just wanted to talk to you for a bit.”

“Acknowledged.”

“Koris mentioned he has nightmares. Does he usually have trouble sleeping?”

Calator flared its panels and stared at the commander.

“I’m only asking because I’m worried about him,” Shepard said gently.

“Zaal’Koris wakes during the night with elevated stress levels approximately once a week.”

“Oh, Cal...”

“You are distressed, Shepard-Commander.”

“I am. I wish I could do something to help him.”

“I keep a kettle of water warm on the stove every night in case this occurs. I bring him tea when his sensors’ readings indicate that he is awake.”

“That’s very considerate of you. He appreciates you a lot, Cal.”

The geth arranged its panels into a smile.

“I am here to take care of Zaal’Koris.”

“And I’m glad. You’re doing a great job. There’s a lot he needs to work through, though, and I think it might be good if he saw a therapist.”

“I will compile a list of recommendations for him.”

“Thanks.”

Shepard gave Calator a smile and returned to the living room. She thought about how the geth seemed to care more for Koris than his fellow quarians did and had to check her emotions when she felt herself becoming angry with them. She heard Koris’s voice in the distance and let it wash over her until he stopped talking, turning to smile at him as he reappeared.

“Nothing wrong, I hope?”

“Not wrong, no, only something fairly urgent. Work-related, of course.”

Koris took Shepard’s hands in his when he reached her, and they shared another loving look.

“Take care of yourself, Zaal. Please. For me,” she said.

The admiral gently stroked Shepard’s face.

“I’ll try. I am doing my best, Ara. I am.”

They embraced, and he continued softly into her ear, “Sometimes it’s not enough.”

Shepard held Koris tighter, moved by his vulnerability.

“Think about what I said,” she whispered.

Koris nodded and held Shepard even closer.

“I know you can get better.”

“Thank you, Ara. I will... try. For you.”

They broke apart but continued holding hands, and Shepard gave him a small smile.

“When you recover from your fever, we’ll have to talk again,” she said.

“I would like that, yes.”

They stood playing with their hands for a few moments.

“I should go,” Shepard said.

“Fly safely.”

“I will. Keep in touch this time.”

Koris laughed and walked Shepard to the door. She placed a hand on his mask.

“Thank Cal for the tea, will you? Good night, Zaal.”

“Good night.”

They shared a final look before Shepard walked away to her skycar, and Koris only closed the door once she and it were out of sight.


	6. Chapter 6

Shepard took Koris’s hands in hers and led him to the bed. With heightened senses, they carefully sat on the edge, not breaking eye contact. She gently took off Koris’s mask; they stared into each other’s eyes and saw mirrored anticipation and longing, though the admiral’s expression was not without fear.

“I don’t want to pressure you, Zaal. Are you sure you want this?”

Koris nodded, and his eyes sparkled as tears of happiness welled in them. He gave the commander a small smile.

“I love you, Ara. I want to show you that.”

Shepard returned his tearful smile and held his hands tighter in her own.

“I love you, too, Zaal.”

The pair slowly leaned toward each other as though drawn by an invisible force until their lips met in a kiss that was almost reverent.

“Let’s get this suit off, shall we?”

Shepard stroked the soft black fabric draped across his chest before moving her hands to unfasten the belts that lay on top of it. Koris smiled as they fell away, then helped Shepard lift the fabric over his head; the rest of the fabric would have to wait for more of the suit to be removed. They folded and placed the pieces on the bed, then Shepard unbuckled and removed his shoulder guards as he watched lovingly. She set them on top of the pile. 

“I might need your help with the rest of it,” she said softly as she unclasped his utility belt, setting it aside.

“I’d be happy to assist,” Koris whispered back.

Together they removed the two pieces of chest armor, revealing the form-fitting suit underneath. Shepard slowly ran her hands across his chest until she felt his heartbeat for the first time. The pair shared another look of affection, and Koris gently pulled Shepard into another kiss. She felt herself reflexively inhale as their lips met, and her hands tentatively found his now-accessible waist. Koris briefly tensed at the touch; Shepard ended the kiss and removed her hands, afraid that she triggered him.

“Are you all right? We can stop here.”

The admiral took her hands in his and squeezed them in response.

“I’m fine.”

Shepard caught the slight tremor in his voice.

“Zaal, you’re nervous. You don’t have to pretend.”

“I...”

Koris looked down at their hands and took a few moments to frame a response.

“I want to do this for you, Ara, but...”

Shepard placed a hand on his cheek in comfort, which Koris covered with his own.

“It’s been decades since I was completely out of my suit — since I was last... intimate with someone. I told you that already, but I... hadn’t expected it to give me such pause.”

“I understand, Zaal,” Shepard said, waiting for him to raise his luminous eyes again to continue, “We’ll take as long as you need. I want you to be completely comfortable.”

Koris could only smile his gratitude.

“There is... something more you should know.”

Shepard edged closer to him so that their legs were touching and held his left hand with her right, lacing their fingers together.

“When she... died, I did my best to turn off the part of me that wanted this. I...”

He hung his head and breathed deeply, as though willing himself to speak.

“You were afraid,” Shepard whispered, placing her other hand over their joined ones, unsure how else to comfort him without touching him too much.

Koris nodded and sighed, keeping his eyes lowered.

“I don’t want to lose you, Shepard.”

The commander tightened her grip on Koris’s hands. He remained silent for several more moments.

“The other admirals, calling me a coward?”

He met Shepard’s eyes with the most anguished expression she had seen him make, and she felt her heart break for him.

“Zaal, no,” she whispered, tears welling in her eyes. “Oh, Zaal.”

Shepard extracted her hands and held the admiral’s face, staring hard into his eyes.

“Zaal’Koris, I love you. You’re not a coward — you’re one of the bravest people I know. Nothing can ever change that.”

Koris only managed to stare back at the commander, wanting to believe her.

“I mean it, Zaal. You kept pushing for peace even though your views were dismissed by the other admirals. That takes courage. You sacrificed your ship taking out a cannon to save the civilian fleet, and survived alone on Rannoch until we came for you — I was on Akuze, Zaal, trust me, I know what it takes to endure that and come out stronger — you rallied your fleet, despite having just lost everything. I can’t think of anything braver than that.”

By the time Shepard finished talking, the admiral had wrapped his arms around her and was quietly sobbing into her shoulder. She held him tightly, stroking his back. Several minutes passed as Koris found the release he had needed for years.

“No one’s ever spoken so well of me,” he said softly when he had recovered. “At least, not someone whose opinion I value so dearly — I mean to say, not someone whose words I can accept as a genuine judgment of character. I don’t know what to say, other than... thank you.”

“You deserve the best.”

Koris smiled at Shepard through his tears, and she lost herself in his purple eyes until she realized he was removing his gauntlets even while holding her gaze.

“You’re certain?” she whispered, unable to keep alarmed concern out of her voice.

“Yes, Ara. I’m certain. I want to — I need to do this with you.”

Shepard nodded, and together they removed the remaining pieces of fabric and armor, leaving only the fitted suit beneath. Koris took a breath to collect himself and made a movement to take it off, but the commander interrupted him.

“I think it’s my turn,” she said with a smile.

Koris blushed and opened his mouth to protest, as though he had not actually considered Shepard removing her clothing. She took off the clasp holding her hood in place and unfastened the belts under her chest to save him the embarrassment.

“Help me?” she asked playfully, pointing to the navy and gold-patterned fabric draped across her body.

After several more belts were unfastened, they carefully removed the decorative fabric. Koris could not help but smile during the process, admiring Shepard’s form even as he worked a fingerless glove off her outstretched arm. Shepard’s outfit was soon reduced to her own form-fitting black suit, though hers was not a suit in the quarian sense of the word.

“Let’s get used to each other like this first,” she suggested quietly.

“That would probably be best,” Koris agreed, visibly relaxing.

Shepard set her hands on his shoulders and ran them down the length of his arms, then held his hands.

“What can I do to make this easier for you?”

The admiral thought for a moment, then bid them stand.

“Well, I... I don’t seem to have any difficulty kissing you,” he said, looking down at their hands and blushing, unaccustomed to discussing intimacy.

“All right, I can work with that,” Shepard said with a smile.

Koris met the commander’s eyes just in time to be met with a kiss as well. She wrapped her arms around his neck — at last — and felt him relax as he returned the kiss. He lightly placed his hands on her waist, slowly moving them to her back as the embrace continued, until his arms were wrapped around her, though their torsos were not quite touching. Shepard moved her hands to his chest when they took a pause.

“Are you all right?”

“Yes, absolutely.”

“Up for more?”

“Yes... yes. Ara—”

“What is it?”

“Just... just hold me.”

Shepard figured that Koris was most sensitive about his waist, apart from what was reserved for the most intimate acts, so she wrapped her arms around him in a way that avoided his waist and kept distance between them.

“Closer,” Koris whispered, resting his head in the crook of her neck and his hands by her shoulders.

Shepard moved one of her hands to his lower back and made to remove it when she felt him flinch but was stopped by an emphatic—

“No. Hold me, Shepard. Please.”

If not for the urgency in his voice, she would not have listened to him, but as it was, she pulled the admiral as close as she could and did not stop even when his entire body tensed and his breathing accelerated. He gripped her shoulders with uncomfortable force, but she did not mind if it helped him fight his demons.

“I’ve got you, Zaal,” she whispered, nestling her face closer to his.

Shepard felt Koris’s heart beating wildly, and she held him and stroked his back for several minutes until he calmed down and loosened his hold on her. He breathed a deep sigh and gently wrapped his arms around her waist, keeping his face pressed against her.

“Zaal’Koris?”

There was no response.

“Hey, Zaal, tell me you’re all right.”

After a few seconds passed, Koris stepped back and met Shepard’s eyes; to her surprise, he was smiling — a small smile set against his weary features, but a smile nonetheless.

“Forgive me, Ara. I needed to do it that way. I did not mean to frighten you.”

Koris gathered the clothes and armor pieces still on the bed and piled them onto a chair, and Shepard felt a pang of desire in her heart when he turned back to face her with an amorous expression.

“Zaal,” she whispered.

Before she could register how, they were wrapped around each other on the bed, kissing and running their hands along their still-suited bodies. When their fervor died down, they were lying on their backs, leaning their heads together.

“You... recovered quickly,” Shepard observed.

“Perhaps. I think it’s far more likely that I’ll relapse next time we...”

Koris did not finish the thought. Shepard rolled on her side and propped herself up to look at him, and they smiled at each other before she laid on top of him, folding her hands on his chest.

“As many times as it takes, Zaal.”

Koris rolled them over and pulled them into a sitting position, and they shared another kiss, taking enough pleasure in it to leave their arms in their laps. When they finished, he ran a finger along her shoulder, still in awe that he was sharing a bed with Commander Shepard.

“We’ve come so far,” she whispered, seemingly in response to his thoughts.

Koris met her eyes shyly and blushed.

“Do you want to go further?” she asked, even though she was worried about pressuring him.

The look of affection and desire he gave her answered her question.

“I love you, Zaal.”

“I love you, too, Ara.”

They moved closer on the bed, and Koris eyed Shepard’s clothing more carefully. She felt her breathing slow as he inspected it, and in a few deft movements, he removed her top. Surprise was mirrored on their faces — Shepard, at his speed before she realized that quarian clothing fasteners had no reason to be sexually dimorphic; Koris, when he saw the commander’s bra.

“What is that?” he asked, staring in wonder at her chest.

Shepard could not help but laugh as she realized what was happening, and Koris blushed as he folded her long-sleeved shirt and set it aside.

“I’m not laughing at you, Zaal,” she said, still smiling. “This is a type of human undergarment, lingerie — it’s called a bra. It’s meant to... well, provide support,” she explained, cupping her hands under her breasts in useless demonstration.

Shepard was well aware that quarians did not wear anything under their suits, but she was too fond of her black lace lingerie to stop wearing it.

“The clothing I had made isn’t of suit quality. And,” she blushed a little, “it’s pretty.”

“I see,” Koris replied thoughtfully.

He slowly traced a finger across the top of the curved cups. Shepard closed her eyes as she felt her skin react to his light touch, and her breathing slowed. When she opened her eyes again, she found herself staring into Koris’s; she launched herself at him, knocking him onto his back, and kissed him with a passion that he returned. She slid off him, and they sat up and gazed at each other.

“I think I’m ready,” Koris said softly, running a hand through Shepard’s blonde hair.


	7. Chapter 7

The commander nodded, and moved closer to look at his suit. A brief inspection indicated that it was not all that different from female suits, and she gently removed the upper half of it. Her eyes widened as they drank in the sight of his body — near-translucent white skin with a purple tint that matched his luminous eyes — not surprising given what Tali looked like, but the purple was not as apparent in faces, and she had never seen a male quarian this intimately. Koris sat still as he watched her reaction, his expression changing from one of apprehension, to one of happiness, to one of deep affection.

“You’re beautiful, Zaal,” Shepard whispered, tears of gratitude and admiration forming in her eyes. “Thank you.”

She noticed tears welling in Koris’s own eyes, and realized it had probably been far too long since anyone had appreciated him so thoroughly.

“Come here, Ara,” he said gently.

Shepard hesitated, wondering if another new sensation would be as traumatic for him, but the admiral insisted, and she found her way into his arms and wrapped her legs around his torso. As she had expected, she felt Koris tense at her touch, but she held him close and he relaxed after a few minutes. She rested her forehead against his and ran her hands across his chest, smiling as she felt how wonderfully smooth his skin was; Koris, in turn, wrapped his arms around her, and Shepard leaned into them. He lowered her to the bed and slowly ran his hands from her shoulders to her waist. She closed her eyes in enjoyment, letting out a soft gasp as he teased her before continuing to her thighs. She felt him start to remove her pants, and she soon extracted herself from them and sat smiling at him; he gave her a look of confused wonder.

“What is it?”

“You’re very flexible,” he said, blushing lightly at her soft laughter. “More... lingerie?” he asked, turning his attention to her waist.

“Yes, these are called panties.”

Koris took a few moments to admire her form.

“You are... stunning, Ara.”

Shepard grinned and lowered her eyes at the compliment, then leaned to give the admiral a quick kiss before whispering, “I’m sure you are, too.”

Koris blushed, and Shepard rested her hands on his thighs.

“You’re certain,” she said softly, looking into his eyes.

The admiral nodded, and together they removed the last of his suit. He shivered slightly, unused to such exposure.

“Zaal,” Shepard said, her voice almost breaking — she felt that her heart could not possibly contain her love and admiration for him. “You _are_ stunning.”

Koris smiled in appreciation and leaned forward to kiss her, knocking her back onto the bed. Shepard thrilled as she felt his weight on her, but rolled them over when they finished kissing. Koris clumsily unfastened her bra, getting a blushing grin from the commander in the process. Shepard took off her panties, remaining kneeling for a few moments for Koris to have a look.

“I dare say you are the more stunning one, Commander,” he said, propping himself up and smiling at her.

“Only if you insist, Admiral,” she replied playfully before letting herself fall onto the bed next to him.

“I do, Ara... I do.”

They soon lost themselves in an exploration of their bodies, so joyous that they occasionally laughed from sheer happiness, so loving that nothing was awkward between them. When they had their fill, they laid on their sides staring into each other’s eyes, still smiling and playing with their hands.

“I forgot how good it felt to be touched,” Koris said softly.

“We can do this as often as you’d like,” Shepard replied, squeezing his pale hands. “It shouldn’t take too many times for you to adapt. I mean, I hope it doesn’t. Tali—”

She stopped herself and blushed as she realized it might be awkward for Koris to bring up one of her partners, and his colleague, no less.

“It’s all right,” he said comfortingly. “I can’t claim to understand your relationship, but I understand how much she means to you, and if she happens to be a fellow admiral, well, so be it.”

“Thank you,” she said gratefully. Shepard thought for a moment before continuing, “There’s not much to understand, really. We all love each other, and... I love you, too.”

“And they don’t mind... us?”

“If they did, I wouldn’t be here,” she said, giving his hands another reassuring squeeze. “Don’t worry about it, Zaal. I’m here, and right now, I’m all yours.”

“I’m not... replacing them,” he said slowly.

Shepard snuggled close to the admiral.

“Not at all. I give all of myself to each of my partners when I’m with them, and now, that’s you.”

Koris sat up, bringing Shepard with him and looking at her lovingly.

“I trust you, Ara.”

Shepard moved to sit in the admiral’s lap and wrapped her legs around his waist. She rested her forehead against his and ran both her hands through his hair.

“Thank you for doing this with me. I know how much it means to you.”

Koris took her face in his hands.

“Anything,” he whispered.

The look that flashed between their blue and purple eyes was desire incarnate, and their lips soon met in the most heartfelt kiss they had shared.

“Zaal,” Shepard breathed, shifting her attention to kissing his neck.

“Yes?”

“I want you,” she whispered as she met his eyes.

Koris stroked her cheek and returned her gaze with a look of understanding.

“I want you, too, Ara.”

They smiled at each other, mirrored affection and wonder on their faces. Koris gave her another quick kiss before lowering her to the bed, and they proceeded to make love, losing themselves in pleasuring each other. For Shepard, it was consummation; for Koris, redemption. There was no deep carnal hunger to satisfy, no lust that needed release: they were merely two battle-worn souls looking to show their love for each other in the most physical way they knew how. To say that their union was without passion would have been incorrect — theirs was a mature passion, more akin to glowing embers than an ostentatiously flickering flame, and their embrace reflected as much.

When they finished their act of devotion, they laid side by side, still smiling and staring at each other. Koris’s purple eyes were sparkling more than usual, and Shepard realized he was crying from happiness; she felt herself start to do the same. She grinned at him and clasped her hands around his, and together they started to laugh softly through their tears, embarrassed at how emotional they were, but also enjoying it. They twined their bodies together again and laid still, not needing words to express their love and contentment. Minute after minute passed in silence as they reveled in each other’s touch and scent. Shepard felt herself start to drift to sleep and was wondering what time of night it was when she was roused by Koris’s voice.

“I’m feeling a bit cold,” he said, and a shiver reinforced his words.

Shepard extracted herself from his arms and laid on top of him to warm him.

“We could get under the covers,” she suggested, stroking his hair, “or make some tea, or take a warm shower... or, wait, would that...?”

She realized that Koris had probably not experienced showering.

“I have towels and other... supplies, in preparation for the possibility of living without my suit, but I never... before now...”

Shepard gave him a kiss when he faltered.

“Want to try? Or would that be too much for to-night?”

“Well, why not? You might have to help me,” he said, embarrassed.

“Oh, I was counting on it,” she replied playfully. “Come on.”

Shepard rolled off the bed and took Koris’s hand to lead him to the bathroom, but before she reached the door, he gently pulled back on her hand, and she spun herself toward him to rest against his chest.

“Do you dance?” she asked.

“I might know a thing or two,” he smiled, then added, “Quarian dances, that is.”

Shepard made a mental note to ask Tali about dancing when she returned home, and continued walking them toward the bathroom when she felt Koris shiver against her again.

“I’ll have to take you up on that someday.”

She looked through the cupboards and readied towels, then rummaged through the soaps, picking an herbal one and setting it in the shower, and though there was not really a need for it, found and placed a bottle of combined shampoo and conditioner to complete the experience. Koris stared at her blankly.

“First, the water,” she said as she started it running. “It should be warm enough to be comfortable, and cool enough that you can stand in it. Here, put your hand under it.”

Koris did as he was told and placed a hand under the water, recoiling as it touched him and staring at it before cautiously extending his hand again.

“Good?”

The admiral nodded slowly, but continued to stand in place.

“Next, step into the water.”

Koris only stared at her.

“Want me to go first?”

“No,” he said somewhat indignantly. He turned toward the shower resolutely. “I have faced far worse.”

Shepard buried her face in her hands, barely containing her laughter, but looked up when she heard Koris take a deep breath. He stepped under the running water, raising his arms in surprise as it hit him. He stood there in shock for several moments before turning around to stare at her. His eyes were as wide as Shepard had ever seen them, and his features were full of concern. Water continued to pour onto him, giving him the appearance of a drenched cat.

“Shepard. I’m wet.”

He enunciated each word as though something terribly problematic was happening, and Shepard could not help but laugh.

“That’s the point, Zaal,” she said, joining him and closing the shower door to keep in the warmth. “Are you warm enough?”

“I think so, yes.”

Shepard nudged him to the side so she could rinse her hair, and he seemed surprised at how she seemed to enjoy it.

“So this is how humans clean themselves,” he mused, staring at her.

“Yes,” she replied, pulling him back under the water and kissing him.

“Now what?”

“Now, soap.”

Shepard picked up the bar and began to wash him, massaging him as much as lathering the soap. Koris closed his eyes and smiled at her touch.

“This feels... good. Is showering always this pleasant?”

“No, not usually.”

Shepard finished washing his upper body and knelt to wash his legs. She noticed his eyes were still closed, and after a few moments of lathering soap, she started pleasuring him with her tongue, smiling as she felt him start at her touch.

“Ara-is-this-normal-showering-behavior?” he asked, hardly pausing between words.

“Depends,” she replied playfully, returning her attention to his body.

Several seconds passed in silence.

“Ara.”

“What is it?”

“What are you doing?”

Shepard looked up at him, confused at his uncertainty.

“What do you think I’m doing?”

“Something... wonderful.”

“Well, that settles it.”

By the time she finished washing his other leg, she had him moaning softly, and she stopped to clean the rest of him.

“You humans are very, ah, innovative,” he said, looking at her with surprised admiration when she stood again.

Shepard only smiled in response and handed him the bar of soap.

“Your turn.”

Koris blushed before taking it.

“Don’t worry about it, Zaal. I don’t want you to do anything that would make you uncomfortable.”

After Koris got used to lathering the soap, Shepard could see him start to enjoy it, and she closed her eyes let herself get lost in his touch. She smiled when she felt him kiss her neck as he washed her back, then gasped as he started touching her intimately. He set the bar of soap down and pressed her against the wall of the shower to focus his attention on kissing and stroking her, disregarding the still-running water.

“Zaal,” she breathed when they finished and he had resumed washing her. “How are you so good at that?”

“Ara, please,” he replied, smiling. “How do you think we managed romance while being stuck in our suits?”

They soon finished getting clean, and Koris picked up the shampoo bottle.

“We haven’t used this yet.”

“We haven’t.”

Shepard took the bottle form him and squeezed some into her hand before putting it back on its ledge. She worked it into a lather as Koris looked on, then stepped closer to him and started massaging it into his hair, staring lovingly into his eyes as she did so and kissing him when she finished.

“This is to clean hair?” he asked after Shepard helped him rinse it out.

“Yes. It cleans and conditions.”

“It what?”

“It takes care of your hair and makes it softer,” she said smiling. “Did you not buy these things yourself?”

“No, I — Calator bought them, some time ago.”

“He really cares for you,” Shepard remarked as she washed her own hair.

“It does. I wonder how much more could have been had we not...”

Koris looked down instead of completing the thought, and Shepard gave him a quick kiss.

“What’s done is done,” she said, turning off the water.

“You’re right, of course,” he replied with a sigh.

Shepard stepped out of the shower to retrieve the towels, bidding Koris to stay put.

“I don’t want you to get cold again,” she said as she handed him a towel over the door.

She dried herself quickly and returned to the bedroom to dress for bed and scavenge through his drawers. Koris joined her after a short while, holding up his towel, which was wrapped around his entire torso. Shepard smiled when she saw how adorable he looked.

“Is something the matter?” he asked.

“Not at all,” she replied, looking through a drawer full of undergarments and what appeared to be pajamas. “These are yours?”

Koris joined her at the drawer and took a look.

“Yes, they are, though I haven’t used them. Cal...”

Shepard held up a pair of underwear, then looked at him.

“We’ll have to trust him on your size.”

“Cal insisted on taking my measurements when some of the civilians started looking into clothing alternatives to suits. It’s still far too soon for them to be practical, but for the first time in centuries, my people are hopeful again, Ara, thanks to you.”

“Thanks to us, Zaal,” she corrected, then added teasingly, “Are you sure Cal’s not in love with you?”

Koris blushed at the suggestion.

“He makes you tea in the middle of the night, he looks after your house,” she said, handing him the underwear. “He stocked your bathroom and drawers...”

“Shepard, Calator cares for me deeply, yes, but...”

“And you for him?”

“For it, Ara, please — geth do not use gender constructs.”

Shepard smiled to herself as she handed him the pajama pants, letting him dress while she inspected the long-sleeved shirt. The material was as soft as the decorative fabric on his suit and the same somber black, but with an ornate silver pattern of swirling vines and flowers that struck Shepard as distinctly feminine by quarian standards.

“Isn’t it lovely? Cal made it.”

Shepard caught the pride in his voice and was surprised for a moment before remembering the geth had once been servants, so of course Calator would know how to sew. She stood up and handed the shirt to Koris, kissing him after he put it on.

“It loves you, Zaal,” she said softly. “Perhaps not romantically, but it loves you.”

Koris gave her a look of mild concern, seeming to take her seriously this time.

“What should I do?”

“Just love it back.” Shepard kissed him again, then continued with a smile, “I think you already do. How does a cup of tea sound?”

He looked at her in surprise.

“Good, I suppose... It’s late, but why not?”

Shepard led the way to the kitchen where they were met by Calator and a simmering pot of water. The geth stood to greet her as she entered.

“Shepard-Commander.”

“Hey, Cal.”

“Zaal’Koris!” Calator said as it saw the admiral, flaring its panels in surprise. “You are wearing your sleeping outfit.”

“I am, Cal. It’s beautiful, and it fits perfectly. I love it.”

Koris gave the geth a warm smile in appreciation. He seemed genuinely happy, unaware that it would have had such a reaction.

“That pleases me,” Calator said with what passed as a geth smile.

“I’m glad,” Koris responded, placing a hand on its shoulder. “Thank you.”

“Do you require tea, Zaal’Koris?”

The admiral glanced at Shepard, and she gave him a knowing smile in return.

“I think I’m all right for to-night, but we’ll have some in the morning,” he said, turning off the stove.

“Acknowledged.”

Shepard linked her arm through Koris’s, and they started to walk back to the bedroom.

“Sleep well, Zaal’Koris. Shepard-Commander.”

“Thank you, Cal. Good night,” Koris said, turning back to the geth before walking Shepard to the bedroom.

“That wasn’t about tea, was it?” he asked after he closed the door behind them.

“No, it wasn’t.”

Koris took her in his arms and stared into her eyes.

“You’re a good woman, Ara.”

“No better than you, Zaal,” she replied, kissing him.

They made their way to the bed and Shepard pulled back the covers.

“We should try to sleep,” she said, turning toward Koris only to be tackled onto the bed and smothered with kisses.

“I don’t think I can sleep with you here,” Koris said when they caught their breath. “I feel... I feel young again.”

Shepard stroked the admiral’s face and smiled into his eyes.

“Glad to hear it. All right, then. Let’s at least turn out the lights, though.”

Koris did as she suggested and joined her in bed, and they started to giggle like young lovers as they held each other under the covers for the first time.

“I love looking at your eyes in the dark,” she said, letting the luminous purple wash over her.

The admiral responded by laying on top of her and running his hands through her hair, staring into her eyes. Shepard smiled as she felt his weight and warmth.

“I love you, Zaal.”

“I love you, too.”

They spent the night cuddling and kissing until they fell asleep wrapped around each other.


	8. Chapter 8

Shepard woke happily next to Koris, his arm draped over her torso. She rolled over to face him and smiled at his still-sleeping form. He blinked awake when she stroked the side of his face.

“Ara,” he said when he registered her face. “You’re still here.”

The commander smiled at him.

“Of course I’m still here.”

She crawled on top of him and stared into his eyes.

“How are you feeling?”

Koris rested the back of his hand on his forehead before responding.

“I think I’m all right,” he said. “For now, at least. I should get back into my suit soon.”

Shepard nodded and continued to stroke the admiral’s face, taking in his purple eyes and tattoos as she did so.

“Sleep well?” she asked.

“Very. I haven’t felt so comfortable for... well, a long time,” he said and smiled, ruffling Shepard’s hair.

“Good.”

“Did you? Sleep well, that is?”

“How could I not, with you here?”

Shepard smiled flirtatiously, and Koris rolled them over, pinning the commander against the bed and kissing her, tangling the sheets in the process. They lay next to each other laughing when they broke apart.

“I don’t want your reaction to be worse than it needs to be,” Shepard said as she climbed out of bed. “Let’s get you back in your suit.”

Koris soon joined her by the pile of his suit materials. She unbuttoned his pajama shirt and ran her hands along his chest a final time, then helped him into the upper half of his suit, proceeding in the same way with the lower half. Shepard picked his helmet up, staring at the tubing that was still connected to it.

“So which of these tubes goes where?”

Koris gave her a smile.

“Most of those are wires, actually,” he said, taking the helmet from her and fitting it back on his head. “I can tell you where they connect.”

Koris carefully directed Shepard and the wires were soon attached to their proper ports on the pack on the back of his suit. Together they put on the pieces of armor and fabric until Shepard was fastening the last belts that laid across his chest. She stepped back to admire his suit, and Koris picked up his mask to replace it.

“Wait,” Shepard said, stopping his hands.

She stared into the admiral’s eyes for a moment before resting her arms on his shoulders and kissing him. Koris let the hand holding his mask fall to his side and wrapped his other arm around Shepard’s waist. When they finished, they gave each other another loving look before Koris’s mask clicked into place. Shepard dressed, letting Koris admire her as she did. They made their way to the kitchen, where they were greeted by the scent of breakfast.

“Cal!” Shepard said happily, noticing the levo and dextro dishes in progress.

“Good morning, Shepard-Commander. Zaal’Koris.”

“What did I do to deserve you, Cal?” the admiral asked.

Calator raised its panels.

“Zaal’Koris, you—”

“That was rhetorical,” Koris said with a smile, placing his hand on the geth’s shoulder. Calator glanced at the hand, flaring its panels as its gaze lingered; Shepard could have sworn Koris was blushing behind his mask. The commander smiled to herself and tended to her breakfast, though since her companions seemed unaware of her continued presence, she watched Koris pat the geth’s shoulder a few times before the pair returned to the world. The encounter lasted mere seconds, but she could tell they were both affected.

“Allow me, Shepard-Commander.”

“I’ve got this, Cal. I’ve had some time to figure out how to cook for myself.”

“It would love to cook for you, Ara.”

Shepard smiled wryly at Koris and relinquished the kitchen duties to the geth.

“If you insist.”

The commander could not help but wink at Koris as she passed him to sit at the table, leaving him standing confused, looking from her, to Calator, and back. She motioned for him to sit with a jerk of her head, taking his hands in hers once he did so.

“I’ll leave you two to yourselves after breakfast.”

Koris, whose eyes had been on their hands, suddenly looked up at Shepard.

“Us two?” he repeated, his voice a mix of confusion and embarrassment.

A clatter of dropped silverware emanated from the kitchen. Shepard deflected the question with a smile.

“I should get back home, anyway. I haven’t left Garrus alone for a whole night since... before we moved here.”

Koris made a thoughtful noise.

“Will he be all right?”

“I wouldn’t worry about it.”

They sat in thought for a few moments listening to the kitchen sounds until Calator brought Shepard her food — a beautiful arrangement of eggs, potatoes, and toast. She thanked the geth appreciatively.

“Would you like yours blended, Zaal’Koris?” Calator asked.

“I think I can manage taking off my mask for a little while longer, but thank you, Cal.”

Koris removed his mask as the geth returned to the kitchen for his plate, and Shepard’s attention was drawn from her food to his face. Struck again with admiration for the quarian, she reached across the table to take his hand in hers, and they shared a loving look until Calator placed Koris’s plate in front of him. He smiled his thanks at the geth, and, still holding hands, the pair fell to eating, each content with companionable silence. When they finished, they resumed staring lovingly at each other over their empty plates.

“Your mask,” Shepard said at length.

“Yes.”

Koris clicked his mask back into place, and they took care of the dishes in silence. Shepard knew that she could visit the admiral as frequently as she liked, but their newfound intimacy made her feel the weight of leaving acutely; she found herself trying to take in as many details of Koris’s kitchen as she could, feeling increasingly forlorn until she felt his arms close around her from behind.

“We won’t be apart for that long, Ara,” he said gently.

Shepard nodded and let herself relax into his embrace.

“You said you wanted to get home?”

“Yeah... yeah, I did.”

The commander extracted herself and turned to face Koris.

“Last night was wonderful,” she said, resting her hands on his shoulders briefly.

“I very much agree.”

“I’ll see you around, Zaal.”

“Ara.”

Koris walked her to the door and showed her out, and while Shepard was sad to leave his company, her heart was full as she flew home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many apologies for the lack of updates !


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies again for lack of updates!!! This chapter skips ahead in time, and I had been thinking I might want to fluff out the intervening time some, but that may or may not happen. Here you go in the meantime.

Shepard answered the door and was surprised to be greeted by Calator.

“Hey, Cal. What’s up?” she asked.

She stepped aside to let the geth enter and was confused when it remained standing outside.

“Shepard-Commander, if you would come with me, we have something to show you.”

“We?”

She gave Calator a quizzical look.

“The geth, Shepard-Commander.”

“The geth,” she repeated.

“Affirmative. Will you join us?”

“Yeah, sure, just give me a second...”

Shepard quickly readied herself to leave the house and told her partners she would be back later.

“So where are we going? Are we taking my skycar?” she asked as the front door closed behind her.

“That would be best, Shepard-Commander.”

“Just let me know where to go, Cal.”

Shepard unlocked the Qwib and they climbed inside.

“Do you know where our closest datacenter is, Shepard-Commander?”

“I think I’ve seen it, from a distance. You’ll have to guide me, though.”

“Understood.”

Calator directed Shepard to the datacenter, and they chatted about Koris on the way. The quarian buildings become more sparse the closer they got to it until they were out of settled area and flying across a plain with the datacenter looming ahead. At length they reached it, and Shepard parked.

“I’m assuming this is important,” she remarked, curious.

“Yes, Shepard-Commander. We think you will be pleased.”

Calator guided her through the massive building; Shepard could not help but marvel at the rows of computers and was flooded with memories of Heretic Station. The geth seemed to sense her hesitation as her memories overwhelmed her.

“Are you all right, Shepard-Commander?”

“Yeah... yeah,” she replied. “I was just... thinking. Legion...”

Shepard felt tears threaten to fall, and she placed a hand over her eyes. Calator reached out to put a hand on her shoulder, and Shepard found herself in the geth’s arms, leaning against it as she tried not to cry.

“We were going to surprise you, Shepard-Commander. However, your response indicates that I should tell you now.”

“Tell me what, Cal,” Shepard whispered, her voice shaking.

“We believe we have found a way to revive Legion.”

Shepard’s eyes widened, and she stared at the geth. She tried to speak but could not.

“When you are ready, I will take you to the designated room and we will begin the procedure.”

“You can do that?”

“There was some dissent. It took us many cycles to achieve consensus to revive Legion. We are... hopeful.”

“Oh, Cal,” she whispered, shifting her weight to stand on her own and wiping her eyes. “You would do this for me?”

“Yes, Shepard-Commander. We were not aware that Legion’s sacrifice had affected you so much until recently. We would have attempted this procedure earlier if we had known.”

“I’m honored. I... I don’t know what to say.”

“I will tell the consensus.”

Shepard nodded at Calator and gave it a weak smile of thanks. She took a few moments to pace to regain herself, then took the geth’s hand.

“I’m ready, Cal.”

“Understood. Come with me.”

Calator guided Shepard to a relatively small room, keeping gentle hold of her hand. She was surprised to see geth platforms gathered in a semicircle but could not see what they were surrounding. They turned to face her as she and Calator entered the room, some nodding and some flaring their panels in greeting. At a silent message from Calator, they shifted to allow the pair into the semicircle. Shepard could not help but gasp and hold the geth’s hand tighter as her eyes fell upon the prone body of Legion.

After she recovered from her shock, Shepard let go of Calator’s hand and approached the familiar platform, kneeling beside it as the gathered geth stood around them. She stared at her old armor, hardly daring to believe that they would be able to bring her fallen friend back to life. A few seconds passed, and her heart skipped a beat when its lights slowly flickered to full strength. The geth propped itself up and looked around the room, stopping to stare at Shepard.

“Shepard-Commander?”

“Legion?”

The geth stood, and Shepard stood with it.

“I... am... Legion,” it said slowly, raising its panels in wonder.

Shepard threw her arms around the platform and starting sobbing, whispering Legion’s name repeatedly. The geth seemed unsure how to respond, but eventually settled on putting its arms around the commander. When Shepard recovered, she kissed the side of its face, rested her head on its shoulder, and keeping an arm around its waist, traced her fingers along the rough edges of its rifle wound.

“Don’t leave me again,” she whispered.

“New data available. Shepard-Commander, I am not Legion,” it said reluctantly and hung its head.

The geth around them looked at each other in alarm, no doubt querying the consensus for advice.

“What do you mean?” Shepard asked, running a hand along the geth’s lowered head, then along its chest. “Of course you’re Legion.”

“No, Shepard-Commander. The original Legion sacrificed itself months ago to give us intelligence. I am merely a replica.”

Shepard stood back from the geth, and it looked around at its fellow units.

“I do not feel right occupying this platform. You... feared this would happen. I am sorry.”

The commander placed her hands on its shoulders.

“You were just out for a while,” she said. “Do you remember when we met on that derelict Reaper? When I activated you aboard the Normandy? When we fought that Reaper here on Rannoch?”

It thought for a few moments.

“Yes.”

“And those are your memories?”

“Yes.”

“What does that tell you about yourself?”

“My memories are Legion’s memories.”

Shepard smiled, daring to be hopeful.

“And the programs you’re running? What about them?”

A pause of a few seconds.

“They are Legion’s programs.”

“All 1,183 of them?”

“Yes.”

“Doesn’t that make you Legion, then?”

“Shepard-Commander, I may have been constructed from Legion’s memories and programs, but I am only an approximation of the unit you knew as Legion.”

She took the geth’s hands in hers.

“You are everything that Legion was, and perhaps a little more. You just told me that, yourself. You’re every bit deserving to use this platform and take its name. Your name, Legion.”

Shepard felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Calator behind her.

“If I may, Shepard-Commander.”

“Of course, Cal,” she said, stepping aside.

“This reconstruction was unprecedented. We understand if you are disoriented. However, we recognize you as Legion, and we would be honored if you used this platform. It is rightfully yours.”

“Thank you, Calator. I will do my best,” Legion said, looking at its fellow geth in appreciation.

“Welcome back, Legion,” Shepard said, feeling herself starting to cry again. “I missed you.”

“I... missed you, too, Shepard-Commander.”

Legion put its arms around the commander to comfort her, and at Calator’s signal, it and the other geth filed out of the room, leaving the reunited pair to themselves. When Shepard had her fill of hugging, she stepped back and smiled at Legion.

“Come on, there are some people who would love to see you,” she said as she led it out of the room.

“Shepard-Commander, I have an inquiry. I have many inquiries.”

“Ask away. It’s been a long time.”

“You are dressed like the creators.”

“I am. I decided to live here after my retirement. It felt right to adapt to their culture, and I’m not inclined to wear my old dress uniform anymore.”

“Acknowledged. Please hold while I access our collective memory.”

There was a short pause.

“The war ended favorably. My people contributed significantly. They are helping the creators rebuild. That pleases me.”

“We organics owe the geth a great deal, Legion. We couldn’t have won without their help.”

“You praised us for the whole galaxy to hear. Thank you for giving us a chance.”

“Your people deserved it, Legion. You showed me that. So I guess it’s thanks to you, too.”

She twined her fingers through Legion’s, and the geth raised its panels in surprise; she smiled back at it.

“Shepard-Commander, extranet data sources indicate that this is a gesture of romantic affection. Perhaps you are feeling emotionally fragile and mistaking me for Officer Vakarian?”

“The extranet is not wrong,” Shepard replied vaguely.

They left the building and she guided them to her skycar.

“You’ve always been the one piloting me around, Legion. It’s my turn now.”

She released its hand to unlock the doors, and it asked another question when they were both inside.

“Shepard-Commander, why is your skycar named ‘the Qwib’?”

She felt herself blush lightly and realized that Legion had no idea what had happened in her personal life during their separation.

“Oh, it’s a little tribute to Z— to Admiral Koris.”

“The Qwib-Qwib crashed and there were no survivors. He does not mind?”

“No. He only minded a little when I first showed him. He kept the name vas Qwib-Qwib in memory of his ship and crew.”

“You admire him, then?”

“Yes, you could say that.”

They arrived at Shepard’s house. She parked and they walked to the front door, but before she opened it, she turned to Legion.

“They might be a little excited,” she warned.

“They?”

“You’ll see,” she said as she opened the door.

It was quiet as they entered.

“I’ve brought someone to see you,” Shepard called.

They heard movement from various parts of the house, and her partners soon appeared, their expressions changing from confusion to disbelief to elation as they saw Legion.

“Tali’Zorah,” the geth said when it saw and recognized her, flaring its panels in happiness. “Officer Vakarian, you are not on Palaven?”

Legion was soon showered with affection — a hug from Tali and a pat on the shoulder from Garrus, and Shepard placed a hand on its lower back.

“It’s good to see you, Legion,” the turian said.

“It’s really you, Legion,” Tali said as she took the geth’s hands in her own.

Shepard instinctively tightened her grip on Legion’s waist, hoping it would accept itself.

“Yes, Tali. I am here.”

The commander released the breath she had not realized she was holding, and Tali gave Legion another hug.

“I missed you so much. I never thought I’d mourn a geth, but... losing you was so difficult. I’m so glad you’re back.”

“Likewise, Tali. I am glad to be here. I am sorry my passing hurt you.”

Shepard and Garrus shared a look while Tali and Legion held each other.

“Why don’t you stay with us for a while, Legion?” Garrus asked.

“I would like that, Officer—”

“Please, it’s just Garrus,” he said, flaring his mandibles in a smile. “Good to have you back.”

The four of them moved into the living room after Legion made use of the decontamination closet, and they settled down to have a long talk and tell the geth everything that had happened, only stopping when the sun had sunk toward the horizon and Garrus and Tali excused themselves to make dinner, leaving Shepard and Legion alone. She wanted to hold its hand again, but did not want to make it uncomfortable.

“How are you feeling?” she asked softly.

“Tali and Garrus accepted me as Legion immediately,” it said after a pause.

“And you didn’t just recognize them, you recognized them as companions, as friends.”

“Legion’s memories are intact.”

“Your memories, Legion. Yours.”

The geth lowered its head and turned off its light, and Shepard moved to sit next to it.

“How did they not see that I am an imposter?”

“You aren’t an imposter.”

“If I do not tell them, I would be lying, but... I do not want to hurt them.”

Legion looked up to watch Garrus and Tali laughing with each other as they prepared their food, its light dim.

“Especially not Tali’Zorah.”

Shepard’s heart was moved by its continued affection for her quarian partner.

“You should tell her.”

“She will not reject me?”

Legion turned his gaze to Shepard, its panels raised slightly, and she smiled encouragingly at it.

“No, not at all. She’ll appreciate that you feel comfortable sharing something so personal with her. In organic culture, being vulnerable with someone is often a sign that you trust them, and trust is a necessary component of love.”

“I see. Thank you, Shepard-Commander. I will tell her after she finishes her meal.”

“I should get some dinner for myself. Care to join us?”

“Certainly, Shepard-Commander.”

They joined Tali and Garrus in the kitchen where a conversation about quarian agriculture ensued after Legion saw the food they were preparing. Shepard heated some leftovers to catch up to her partners. Tali took off her mask and set it on the counter, and they all gathered around the table to eat.

“You are eating solid food, Tali. That is good progress,” Legion observed.

Shepard smiled as the quarian blushed.

“Yes, it’s very nice,” Tali replied.

A few moments passed in silence as they ate.

“So, Legion. We’re all technicians here. Tell us, how did the geth manage to revive you? It seems like that would be quite a feat,” Garrus said.

Tali glared at the turian, and he gave her a confused look in return.

“It is all right, Tali. You are correct, Garrus. It was nontrivial. The indexing operation to locate all the memory and program fragments required a vast amount of processor time. Many other processes were put on hold for the duration.”

“Your people hold you in high esteem,” Garrus remarked.

“Of course they do. They owe their lives to Legion,” Tali said defensively.

“I meant no disrespect,” he replied.

“I believe they owe their lives to Shepard-Commander,” Legion suggested.

“I think we can all agree that we all played a significant part in the outcome of the quarian-geth conflict,” Shepard said, smiling.

The commander guided the conversation to less sensitive topics, and they finished their meal in peace. Shepard started to clear the table and motioned for Tali to join her back in the kitchen while Garrus and Legion discussed the various utilities of sniper rifle mods.

“Legion wants to talk to you in private,” she said quietly. “Garrus and I can take the guest room to-night, just give us a chance to grab our things.”

“Ara,” Tali whispered back, blushing. “What—”

“Tali, I know you two have a lot of personal things to discuss. And don’t think I haven’t seen the way you look at each other — that much hasn’t changed,” Shepard said with a suggestive smile.

Tali returned the smile, embarrassed but pleased.

“Thanks, Ara.”

With the dishes in the washer, the pair returned to the table.


	10. Chapter 10

Tali watched as Shepard ran a hand along the back of Garrus’s cowl, signaling him to join her, no doubt to explain the sleeping arrangements for the night. When they were gone, she sat down opposite the geth, and they held hands across the table.

“Legion,” she whispered. “I never thought...”

She felt tears threatening to form and took a breath to steady herself. Legion squeezed her hands gently, and she gave it a small smile in return, wondering when it had picked up such an organic gesture.

“I never thought I’d see you again.”

“Likewise, Tali. I thought our time together was over.”

They played with each other’s hands across the table. Legion flared its panels in happiness, and they reveled in the simple touch — they had never had a chance to do as much. After a few minutes, she heard her partners leave the bedroom.

“Let’s talk somewhere more private, shall we?”

“If that would please you, Tali.”

She led it to the bedroom with an arm around its waist and shut the door behind them. She sat on the bed with her legs crossed and invited Legion to do the same; it tentatively followed suit.

“You’re really here,” she said. “I still can’t believe it.”

“Tali...”

Legion paused and stared at her.

“Are you all right?”

“I am experiencing a large amount of positive feedback when I say your name.”

Tali smiled at the geth.

“I like saying your name too, Legion.”

She reached out to take its hands again.

“Tali,” it continued, “you know I am not the original Legion.”

“What do you mean?”

“I am merely a replica, an approximation of Legion. I have memories that Legion did not — memories of being reconstructed. I know that there was dissent to my reconstruction. Some of my people did not think it would work. My discomfort in this platform has only proven them correct.”

Tali felt her heart sink as she listened to the geth and found herself shaking her head by the time it finished.

“Legion,” she said softly, crawling over to it and sitting in its lap, wrapping an arm around its neck and running a hand along its chest and rifle wound. The geth put its arms around her, and they sat in silence for a few moments until Tali gently turned its face toward her.

“Your memories are here. Your programs are here,” she said. “That makes you as much Legion as anyone.”

The geth lowered its head again, but Tali took its face in her hands and guided it to look at her.

“And... your feelings for me are here. Would we be sitting like this if you weren’t Legion? If the personality that emerged from your memories and programs had somehow changed?”

The geth stared at her for a few moments before responding.

“You... accept me?”

“With all my heart.”

“Then I accept myself as Legion,” it said, placing a hand on her cheek.

The geth seemed to enjoy the touch and soon had her face cupped in its hands. Tali’s heart melted.

“You are visually pleasing, Tali. I had never seen your face before to-day.”

“I’m sorry, Legion,” she said, blushing. “I wanted to show you, but there was never an opportunity. I wanted... Keelah, there’s so much I wanted to tell you, too.”

Tali rested her head against Legion’s shoulder and held it tighter, closing her eyes against the tears that had formed.

“You can tell me now, Tali.”

She nodded and pulled herself together, sitting up again.

“It was so hard being so close to you on the Normandy, but not being able to talk to you openly, or... or touch you.”

Legion stroked her back, and she smiled at it.

“I’m sorry Raan was always there to keep us apart. I’m sorry most of my people wanted to go to war with yours. I’m sorry I couldn’t convince them. I’m sorry I didn’t warn you... I’m so sorry, Legion.”

“You had a duty to your people, Tali. I do not blame you for your actions. You fought for us. We recognize that.”

“Thanks. I’m glad you understand.”

“Of course, Tali.”

They held each other in silence for several minutes; despite Legion’s metal frame, Tali felt comfortable and at peace.

“What did you do, after we sent our last messages?” she asked.

With that, they started to tell each other everything that had happened in their lives since they had broken contact, everything they had wanted to say while they had shared the Normandy’s war room. It was a pleasant, meandering conversation as filled with discussions about technical advancements as it was with personal anecdotes. Tali lost track of the time, but figured an hour or two had easily passed by the time they finished talking. After a few minutes of shared silence, Tali felt she was ready to let the geth know unequivocally how she felt. She stared into its eye and shifted herself to wrap her legs around its waist.

“I love you, Legion.”

The geth flared its panels in happiness and turned its core lights purple to match her suit.

“Likewise, Tali.”

She smiled at it, then pressed herself close to its body, and it stroked her back.

“I... love you, too,” it said.

Tali shifted her weight again and rested her hands against its chest.

“Legion, I... can we...” she said as she gently arranged the geth into a laying position.

Its ready response to her touch told her that it was willing to do as she pleased, but she remained sitting next to it, wanting vocal confirmation.

“Do you wish to initiate courtship behavior, Tali?”

“Yes, I... I’d like that,” she replied, blushing.

“Whatever pleases you, Tali. I trust you.”

“Thank you,” she whispered.

Tali gently arranged herself on top of the geth, centering its left leg between both of hers. Legion rested its hands on her back, and she let out a soft gasp as she started to feel the pressure of its leg against her body.

“Are you comfortable?” Legion asked. “I am unfamiliar with that sound.”

“Yes... oh, yes,” Tali replied.

She stroked its chest, more for her sake than for its; she knew that part of the geth was not particularly sensitive to touch.

“Shall I stroke you, Tali?”

The quarian propped herself against the geth’s chest and traced the curve of its neck with her fingers.

“Please,” she whispered.

Legion ran its hands along her back, stopping them over the curve of her butt when it felt her shiver at its touch. It squeezed gently, and Tali gasped again.

“You are very soft,” it remarked.

Tali shifted herself further up Legion’s body so it could feel her more easily, and after a few more squeezes, she rolled off the geth onto her back and laid next to it. Resting her hands on her breasts, she turned her face toward Legion.

“Try these,” she said with a smile.

Legion sat up and flared its panels, and tentatively placed its hands where Tali had indicated.

“These are also quite soft,” it said after applying light pressure to them.

“Soft, but not fragile,” she said suggestively, stretching herself out on the bed. “Go ahead — explore me, Legion.”

The geth rested a hand on her cheek and stared into her purple eyes for a few moments; she smiled encouragingly at it. Legion spread her legs and knelt between them, then slowly ran its hands over her entire body, caressing her and learning which parts were the most sensitive and produced the most pleasurable responses from the quarian; this was made easier by Tali’s affinity for vocalizing her satisfaction. When Legion finished its exploration, it returned its attention to her breasts, alternately stroking and squeezing. After a few minutes of this, Tali shifted herself closer to Legion so that her lower back was resting on its thighs. Legion slowly ran a hand down her stomach, making Tali cry out in anticipation.

“Yes, Legion, yes,” she breathed as the geth began to stroke her.

Legion started slowly, teasing her with glancing touches until she begged for more and pushed herself closer to it, but even then, it kept its touch light and deliberate.

“More, Legion, please,” she cried.

Instead of following her advice, the geth stopped touching her altogether, and Tali propped herself up to better look at its face.

“Is something wrong? Oh, Keelah, did I make you uncomfortable?” she asked, raising a hand to her forehead.

“Negative, Tali. You seem sufficiently aroused. Perhaps you wish to continue this encounter under your suit?”

The quarian’s embarrassment deepened.

“I... I’m not sure I’m ready to take my suit off just yet,” she said. “But, um, thank you for the offer.”

“No, Tali. That was not my intention.”

Tali’s eyes widened, and she felt herself blush, becoming yet more embarrassed.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Legion,” she said, her attempt at confidence undermined by her clear discomfort.

“I was referring to the hardware that my sensors indicate is installed in your suit.”

Tali had by now shifted herself to a sitting position.

“Oh, Keelah... of course you can recognize that. It’s not what you think, I swear.”

“You are embarrassed, Tali?”

“I uninstalled the software a long time ago, but I never bothered removing the hardware. I... Keelah, I suppose I can tell you. Back when Shepard was with Cerberus, I went through a... phase... of installing and uninstalling the software. But I stopped once I joined Garrus and Shepard’s relationship! There was no need for it anymore. I just never...”

Tali’s voice trailed off as she played with her hands in nervousness.

“I am not judging you, Tali.”

“Thank you,” she said with obvious relief. “You... you won’t tell Garrus right? Or Ara?”

“Negative.”

“I love you, Legion.”

“Likewise, Tali.”

She smiled at the geth.

“I... I love you, too.”

“I know what you meant.”

“Extranet data sources suggest that hearing ‘I love you’ is preferable to other forms of reciprocation.”

“I don’t mind, Legion. I think I like it better when you say it your way.”

The geth stared at her for a few seconds before responding.

“I love you, Tali.”

“Likewise, Legion,” she said, smiling. “So, you want to upload yourself into my suit?”

“Affirmative, if that is also what you want.”

“It is. How should we...?”

“There are several options. I can make use of your suit's processors and comm suite to interface with any other features of your suit, either from within this platform or by upload to your suit.”

Tali smiled at the thought of Legion being able to multitask.

“Let’s keep you in that platform,” she said.

“Understood. Shall we begin, Tali?”

“Yes.”

Tali felt her heart start to beat harder in anticipation.

“Initiating link — interpreting drivers — analyzing biometrics — running tuning diagnostics—”

Tali felt a soft tickle across her sensitive parts, and she started giggling.

“Oh, Legion,” she said when the tickling became a gentle pressure.

The pressure gave way to a rubbing motion, and Legion stopped when he heard Tali moan softly.

“Ready,” it reported.

“Legion, I... I had no idea those emitters could do that.”

She stroked its neck, thinking about her fickle relationship with the emitters.

“Their logs reported them never being properly tuned,” Legion noted.

“Oh! Well, um... I was always too embarrassed to read the manual,” she said, looking at her hands and blushing.

“Are you embarrassed to use it now, Tali?”

“No, not like this. Not with you. I’m glad I kept it, if it can help us be together.”

She climbed back into Legion’s lap, resting a hand on its wound and snuggling closer to it when it wrapped its arms around her.

“Permission to explore the rest of your suit, Tali?”

“Go for it.”

After a few seconds, Legion managed to close one of the section seals on her arm, opening it almost immediately. It then sequentially closed and opened all the seals on her suit, giving her the impression of it running its hands along her body; she shivered and wrapped her legs around its torso.

“I’m ready for more, if you are,” she said. “What can I do for you?”

“My hands are sensitive, as are my optics. As long as I can see and feel you, I am... happy.”

Tali smiled at the geth, and let out a gasp when it activated the nerve-stim hardware again. Legion started it on the lowest setting, making her laugh at the tickling sensation, and gradually increased the amount of stimulation. Whenever Tali’s moaning became particularly loud, the geth lowered the settings and stroked her back and sides with its hands to lengthen the experience for her. Eventually it laid her down on the bed, and when the stimulation increased again, she released the seals on her suit between her legs. Legion’s confusion quickly ended when the quarian guided one if its hands to her. The geth flared its panels as it felt her, and it stroked her with pleasure. Tali was soon arching her back in ecstasy. She cried out Legion’s name when it entered her, then relaxed back onto the bed. After Legion terminated its link to her suit, she sealed it again, and sat up to watch the geth examining its finger. After a few seconds passed, she took its hand in hers and began licking its finger clean.

“Tali,” Legion said, concerned.

She smiled at the geth as best she could with her mouth occupied.

“Tali, your tongue feels very good against my touch receptors.”

“I can do this as long as you like, Legion,” she replied.

The geth arranged its panels into a smile, and the pair spent the night alternately discussing their relationship and gently touching each other, until Tali fell asleep in quiet contentment on top of Legion, her hands holding its.


	11. Chapter 11

Shepard woke with her limbs tangled around Garrus’s. The turian was still asleep, so she shifted herself to lie on top of him, resting her hands on his cowl. When that still didn’t wake him, she started stroking the sensitive parts of his neck, and he jerked awake.

“Waking up with a turian next to me,” she said, smiling down at him.

Garrus sat up, bringing Shepard with him, and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

“Just like old times,” he said, returning the smile.

Their foreheads met and they held each other in silent contentment.

“Do we have to get up now?” he asked.

“We’re retired, remember? We don’t have to do anything,” Shepard replied as she knocked him back onto the bed.

“I hope Legion’s feeling better,” she said as she stroked his crest.

“After what we heard? I’m sure he is.”

“It,” Shepard corrected. “And you know what I meant.”

“If anyone can make Legion feel better, it’s Tali. It’ll be fine, you’ll see.”

Shepard smiled at her partner, knowing he was right. After another round of cuddling, they got out of bed and prepared for the day. She led the way to the kitchen to prepare breakfast and saw Tali and Legion sitting at the dining table, smiling when she noticed its lights were purple. An empty plate had been pushed to the quarian’s side, and her mask rested next to it.

“Morning, Tali, Legion,” she said.

Tali looked up from her datapad and smiled.

“Hey, Shepard. Garrus.”

Shepard could not resist engaging in some good-natured teasing.

“It sounds like you had fun last night, Tali,” she said, trying to sound nonchalant but failing.

The quarian blushed.

“Oh, Keelah... you heard that.”

“We had fun, too,” Garrus said.

“I had to tell him there was no pressure,” Shepard added, unable to keep from grinning.

“You might have to teach me a few things, Legion,” Garrus said, his eyes twinkling as he addressed the geth.

“Garrus!”

Tali threw her datapad at the turian with as much force as she could muster, but he only caught it and chuckled.

“Tali’Zorah, I do not understand. What is happening?”

“They’re teasing me about how,” she stopped, blushing, “about how—”

“About how good you must be in bed, Legion,” Garrus finished for her, placing a hand on the geth’s shoulder. “You’re welcome to stay as long as you like.”

“I do not follow. Why not tease me instead?” Legion asked.

“Because you weren’t the one moaning for all the ancestors to hear,” Garrus explained.

Tali stood and made to punch him, but Shepard caught her arms and restrained her.

“One of these days, Garrus, I swear,” Tali muttered as she half-heartedly struggled to free herself from Shepard’s hold.

“I love you, too, Tali,” the turian replied.

Shepard released Tali and she stumbled into Garrus’s arms. He nuzzled her forehead and she returned the pressure, but not without calling him a bosh’tet.

The commander turned her attention to Legion as Tali followed Garrus back into the kitchen, taking a seat next to it.

“Feeling more like yourself this morning?”

“Yes, Shepard-Commander. Thank you for inquiring.”

“Tali was able to help you?”

“Yes, but I do not understand. She did not say much that you had not told me.”

Shepard smiled.

“I think you just needed to hear it from someone you love.”

The geth flared its panels in alarm.

“I love you, Shepard-Commander.”

“I know, Legion,” she said, resting a hand on its back, “I love you, too, but there are different types of love. Your love for Tali is romantic, and your love for me is platonic.”

“Is your love for me platonic?”

Shepard felt herself blush.

“Never mind that, Legion. What I meant—”

She was shocked into silence when it placed a hand on her cheek, and she stared at the geth with widened eyes for a few seconds.

“You enjoy this, Shepard-Commander.”

“I do, Legion,” she admitted, removing its hand and holding it instead. “But I don’t mind if you don’t feel that way about me.”

“I want to please you, Shepard-Commander. I was reconstructed for your sake.”

“Oh, Legion,” she whispered. “I — Love shouldn’t be forced. If you develop romantic feelings for me some day, we can go from there.”

“Understood.”

Shepard smiled at Legion and squeezed its hand before releasing it and resting her arms on the table.

“What I meant to say is that we tend to give more consideration to the opinions of people we have special feelings for.”

“That is not logical.”

“No,” she agreed, “it’s not. I’m glad you’re feeling better, Legion.”

The geth nodded at her, and her partners soon returned to the table, Garrus carrying two plates of food.

“Levo for you,” he said, placing one in front of Shepard before sitting down. “Dextro for me.”

“I’m in the amino acid minority now,” Shepard smiled to Legion before starting to eat.

Breakfast passed in peace and Tali left for her office, inviting Legion to accompany her; it accepted, and they walked out the front door holding hands. Shepard and Garrus smiled after them, remaining inside.

“A geth, huh,” he said when the door had shut.

“A geth,” Shepard repeated.

“And Legion, at that.”

“I noticed you were encouraging them.”

“I could never be jealous of Legion, Ara.”

Shepard smiled.

“As long as it doesn’t claim to be better with a rifle,” he added, and Shepard laughed and shook her head.

“I can’t think of anything more perfect for her. I’m only sorry they had to wait so long.”

“You really knew before?”

“Of course,” she said, turning to face Garrus and wrapping her arms around his waist. “You’ve always been oblivious.”

“Not always...”

“Garrus.”

“Shepard.”

The turian cocked his head at her in protest.

“I wanted you for so long, and you never noticed. I took you on every mission, Garrus. Every. Mission. And then I dragged you out of Omega and you spent all your time calibrating that gun! You hardly let me talk to you.”

“The gun needed calibrating,” Garrus replied sheepishly. “Besides, I made up for it.”

“That you did.”

Shepard gave him a forehead nuzzle and led him back to the table to take care of the dishes.

“Let’s practice our dancing to-day,” she suggested.

“Tango, or that quarian one?”

“The quarian one.”

“Do you think Legion knows how to dance?”

“Well, we can ask when they get back. Are you sure you’re not jealous?”

“I’m sure.”

A pause.

“So, about our sleeping arrangements...” Garrus continued, noticeably distracted.

“What about them?”

“Legion is a heavy piece of metal.”

“The geth are software,” she said, making a face at him.

“Right. Do you think we could fit something with enough processing power into, what do you call it, a teddy bear?”

“Garrus,” Shepard admonished.

“A plush varren, then? Thresher maw?”

“Legion could just upload itself into her suit.”

The turian flared his mandibles.

“Right, yeah. Yeah.”

Shepard grinned and clasped her hands around his neck, fitting her body to his.

“Jealous now?” she asked, her eyes twinkling.

“With this beautiful woman in front of me? How could I be?”

Garrus ran his hands down Shepard’s back, and they shared a kiss that was stopped short.

“What happens when Tali wants to take off her suit?” Garrus asked.

Shepard thought for a moment.

“Don’t want to try a four-way with a geth?” she replied with a wry smile.

The turian cocked his head, and an intrigued expression started to appear on his face.

“If we could figure out a way to make it work...”

“We can figure it out when we get there.”


End file.
